Gravity Ponies (MLP and Gravity falls crossover!)
by Duhgaminghamster
Summary: When Discord's brother TyRex (I know dumb name) goes to Gravity Falls, Oregon, the mane six are up to a challenge to bring him down. While in the new world Twilight and her friends meet the pines family and Dipper seems to develop a crush on Twilight. By going through multiple battles against the world new enemy the group still sticks together. Will the team save the world in time?
1. Chapter 1 A New World with A New Enemy

7/13/15 EDIT: Okay so I just finished switching Stanford's and Stanley's names so yay finished. If you don't get why then watch Gravity Falls, Tale Of Two Stans and you'll find out why or I could just tell you! Just read the Author's Note, An Annoying Update and you'll know why. Anyway BYE!

* * *

It was 1:37 in the morning. Celestia was having another "nightmare" (What's happening). This time it was about Discord's brother, TyRex (I know stupid name). Celestia kept hearing his voice and him repeating "I'm watching," or "I'm coming.". Finally Celestia began to scream waking herself up. Luna came running in sensing what happened. "Yes, what worries you sister!" Luna said, knowing the answer. "H-He's returned." Celestia said through breaths. " Why do you think I'm here, what should we do? It can't be like last time." Luna said, referring to the last disaster. "And it won't be, call the others, we need help!" Celestia said, looking out the window.

It was now 7:15 and the mane 6 were in the Crystal Empire. "Ugh, why do we have to be here so early in the morning." Rainbowdash complained. "Princess Celestia said that she needs us as soon as we wake up." Twilight answered. "Oh and make the first train!" Pinkie interrupted. "Yah that too!" Twilight said, rolling her eyes. "I agree with Twilight, it must be important since she needs us as soon as we wake up and at the Crystal Empire." Fluttershy responded. "True, we only come here for complete emergencies" Applejack agreed.

"Ya? Then why isn't Spike here since it's so important." Rainbowdash complained. "You know him. So cranky in the morning and he is a baby after all." Twilight stated. Rarity began catching up to the others. "Ugh, I wish my crystal coat was on." Rarity moaned. "Oh toughen up Rarity, just because you don't have your coat means it's not the end of the world." Rainbowdash said. "What if it is! What if that's why we need to come here so early in the morning and at an important place that we don't really go to!" Pinkie yelled in her "fast talking"

"No need to spoil your fun Pinkie but I don't think that's what is so important." Applejack commented. "Come one girls , we won't know what's happening if we can't get through these doors." Twilight said, starting to get annoyed. "Uh Twilight, you can just walk through them." Pinkie pointed out. "That's not what she means Pinkie. She means that we should stop messing around so we can just figure out what's happening." Rarity explained. "Ohhh that makes so much more sense since I've seen Twilight open hundreds of doors." Pinkie replied.

"Once again, let's just walk in and find out what's happening." Twilight repeated. "Oh I see, you just want to see your crush. Flash Sentry." Rarity teased. "WHAT NO I!" Twilight began. " Come on y'all. No time to chit chat. We need to get some hard work done." Applejack interrupted. Twilight opened to the doors. "Cadence!" Twilight screamed. "Twilight!" Cadence replied back running towards her sister in law. The hugged then said together while doing the moves "Sunshine Sunshine, ladybugs awake, clap your hooves and do a little shake!". "Twily!" A voice called out. Twilight turned around seeing her brother, and ran to hug her brother. "Aw it's great to see you! How you doing! Shining Armor asked her sister.

"Great BBBFF!" Twilight said, when released from her brother. "Well how you doing Shining Armor?" Applejack asked. "Great! Just there's one problem." Shining Armor beginning to frown. "Follow me and Cadence.". The mane six began to follow Shining and Cadence and was lead to a room with a strange looking object. "You needed us." Twilight began. "Tyrex has returned." Celestia said. The group gasped. "Wait who?" Pinkie asked. "Discord's brother." Celestia repeated. "DISCORD!" The group gasped.

Right then a discord lamp was turned into Discord. "Yes me." Discord frowned. "Why didn't you tell us you had a brother? Are we not that important to you anymore?" Fluttershy wondered. "You are just, I don't like talking about it to much. But I will anyway." Discord said. Twilight rolled her eyes. "When I was a baby, my parents died in a war. My brother and I didn't know at first although, over time we found clues. Our kind was no more. It was only us, but no one day my brother left me because he thought I was a disappointment." Discord said. "You're not a disappointment, Discord." Fluttershy said.

"Thank you but, his last words were something like he would rule a world where there's Ghosts, Gnomes, and many more. Although..." Discord sighed. "The time has come. He traveled through a portal different then the one Twilight went through but still teleports you to another world. This one named Gravity Falls, Oregon." Celestia said pointing her hoof to the portal. "But the castle, it's always guarded. When could he possibly go through?" Twilight exclaimed.

"We think it was when the Crystal Empire reappeared." Cadence answered. "But that was such a long time ago." Fluttershy commented. "It would take him awhile to get used to a new world." Discord said. "Wait a second. So you're basically asking us to go through a portal to a mysterious world, stop a villain, and save the universe!" Applejack said. "Eh, doesn't sound to different from my normal schedule." Rainbowdash commented.

"We know it's a lot, but we think you can do it with these." Shining Armor nodding at Celestia. Celestia began using her magic to move over a purple box and opened it. The sight of what was inside it made the others gasp! "The elements! B-But what about the tree?" Twilight exclaimed. "If you can use them for a short amount of time then it will be fine." Celestia smiled. The group put the elements on. "Okay we'll do it." Twilight finally answering the question.

"Wait shouldn't we pack first!" Rarity commented. "Yes, you don't know what will be in the world. "Okay, come on girls. Meet back here in an hour." Twilight said. The other agreed and left the castle. Twilight, Fluttershy, and Rainbowdash were flying to their homes while the others took the train. When Twilight made it to her castle she called Spike. Spike came and heard Twilight say "Make a list.". "Got it!" Spike replied.

"Quills."

"Check"

"Ink"

"Check"

"Books"

"Check"

"Crown"

"Check! wait what is this list for?" Spike asked. "I need to go to another dimension." Twilight sighed grabbing more items. "Canterlot High! May I come?" Spike said getting excited. "Sorry Spike for one it's not Canterlot High and two, I'm already bringing the girls." Twilight explained which made a frown shoot on Spike's face. Spike and Twilight said their goodbyes and Twilight flew off still having trouble with her wings.

"Rarity, why did you bring so many hats?" Applejack asked. "What, I need to look good." Rarity moaned. The others saw Twilight flying in through the window. "Sorry I'm late. Still getting used to these wings." Twilight answered. "It's fine, now jump through. You have no time to loose." Celestia answered. "Wait will there be doubles of us like in Canterlot High?" Twilight asked. "THAT WOULD SUCK!" Rainbowdash commented. "I do not think so..." Celestia said. Twilight nodded with happiness. "Oh I'm so nervouscited!" Pinkie interrupted. "Not that word again." Rainbow said rolling her eyes.

After Fluttershy confessed how scared she was and the others comforted her they jumped in. The mane six were swirling in circles and popped out a similar portal like the one in the crystal empire. "Oh great, I'm a human again." Twilight said staring at herself. "Twilight, what are we?" Rainbowdash began, "AND WHAT ARE WE!" Rainbowdash said getting up. "We're humans." Twilight smiled. "I never thought I would be a human." Applejack said. It felt weird thinking that she wasn't a pony anymore.

"Me neither." Fluttershy agreed. "Wait where are my wings!" Rainbowdash screamed. "And my horn!" Rarity added. It seemed like the only calm ones were Fluttershy and Twilight about their wings (and horn). "Humans don't have wings or horns." Twilight Sighed. "Here I'll show you how to pick things up with hands." "Uh what ever do you mean, hands?" Rarity asked. "These things." Twilight said holding her hand up."Here, how about I show you how to walk like a human while we search for TyRex, then we'll go home.".

While beginning to walk Twilight heard a voice and turned around. "Wait! What are these pins and where are the elements?" Pinkie stated. "Ya, all I see is Twi's crown." Applejack added. "I guess since were in another world, the elements look different like how we do. So if I'm correct, these pins are the elements." Twilight answered. "Come on let's find TyRex!". "I really want to go home." Twilight mumbled. Right then Pinkie fell laughing and Twilight helped her friend up. "Thanks Twilight." Pinkie smiled. "Anytime!" Twilight returned the smile.

It was 15 minutes later and the mane six were now out of the deep part of the forest. The girls started to think it was easier every second. As if on cue, Rarity said, "Wow this is getting easier every second.". "Ya, now I can run!" Rainbow said running back and forth around the girls. "I'm happy, but what's that over there!" Twilight answered then pointing to a creature much like Discord with two kids. "Ow a game let me guess, a pig, cow, a goat!" Pinkie joked. Rainbow rolled her eyes laughing hard inside.

"Let us go!" Dipper said tied up in TyRex's tail. "Not till you give me that journal!" TyRex stated. "Why do you even want it?" Dipper asked. "So I can have an army and rule this pathetic world!" TyRex answered. "Geez, you sound like Gideon." Mabel rolled her eyes. "Ya, but less snobby!" Dipper joked. The twins began to laugh then interrupted. " Oh Hah Hah so funny." TyRex rolled his eyes. "Hey TyRex! Over Here!" Twilight yelled. TyRex looked over at the mane 6 and dropped the twins making them unconscious.

"Ah, the elements of harmony, how great it is to finally meet you." TyRex smiled. "Hey! How do you know we're the elements?" Pinkie asked. "Well I know everything Pinkie Pie. I'm like a big book!" TyRex answered. "And what is that supposed to mean!" Pinkie yelled. "Well I know all. Like when Twilight first met you or when my worthless brother went on your side." TyRex said in anger. "Discord is not worthless." Fluttershy commented. "Well I don't know about that but-" Rainbowdash said before being interrupted. "Oh wow Dashie, aren't you supposed to be loyalty? Because, loyalty isn't going against your friends." TyRex snickered. "What! Oh let me at him!" Rainbowdash yelled trying to race towards the draconequus. Applejack pulled Rainbowdash's hair. "Slow down sugarcube." the cowgirl said. "Yes darling, he's only just messing with you." Rarity added.

"Come on girls, on Three!" Twilight yelled. What she didn't know that TyRex was going to disappear on Three. "One Two!" Twilight began. Then heard "Bye!". "Three! wait what!" Twilight said. The mane six gasped how he left. "Wait! Where did he go!" Twilight yelled. Rainbowdash and Applejack went over to look at the two kids then seeing them wake up. "Uh, guys you might want to see this." Rainbow said. "Oh no!" Applejack mumbled. The others came over as fast as they can and saw the two kids. As Dipper and Mabel woke up they looked at the 6 girls with weird hairs, but the one that pointed out to Dipper was one with straight purple hair and a magenta stripe (Yesh Twilight GO TWIDIP! I mean uh). "Ugh, what happened?" Dipper asked getting up. "Uhh." Mabel moaned feeling a bit nauseous.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, and here are Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbowdash, and Twilight Sparkle! We just saved you from a monster." Pinkie said. "Uhh Pinkie, your basically calling Discord a monster." Fluttershy said in her shy voice. "I meant his personality." Pinkie smiled. "Thanks for saving us, my name is Mabel and this is my twin Dipper." Mabel thanked. The twins made Twilight remind her of the cake twins. Twilight then shook out of her gaze. "Hello Mabel and Dipper." Twilight greeted. "Hi." Dipper blushed and realized Twilight was the one that pointed out to him. "Wait Dipper do you still have the-" Mabel began referring to the journal. "Yes don't worry." Dipper interrupted. "No offense but you guys have weird names." Mabel pointed out. The others didn't mind except Rarity didn't like how she said guys instead of girls.

"Well I think Twilight is a beautiful name." Dipper mumbled. Apparently Rarity, Mabel, and Pinkie heard because they giggled. "Hey Mabel, where did you get that sweater I LOVE fashion?" Rarity asked. "Oh I made it. Where are you girls from?" Mabel asked. "We aren't really from here." Fluttershy said. "Where then?" Mabel asked again. "Oh Ponyvil-" Pinkie said then Rainbowdash placed her hand on Pinkie's mouth. "Somewhere far away. Heh heh." Rainbowdash laughed, pulling Pinkie aside. "Pinkie we don't tell them where were from and that were ponies. Got it!". Pinkie nodded her head.

"Hey, how do you know him?" Dipper asked. "Who?" Twilight asked. "Well right before I blacked out I heard you scream 'Hey TyRex, over here!". Dipper replied. "Oh uh, you don't need to know that." Twilight scratched her neck. "Hey can you girls come over and hang out with us?" Mabel asked. "Sorry Sugarcube, we need to find shelter." Applejack answered. The others mostly Pinkie and Mabel looked sad. "Hey you can stay at our place. SLUMBER PARTY!" Mabel yelled. Pinkie Gasped. "Did someone say party! I never leave home without my party cannon!" Pinkie said lighting her cannon. At that moment Mabel knew they were going to great friends.

"Hey Dipper, Can I see that book." Twilight asked. Without an answer Twilight snatched the book out of Dipper's hand. "Thanks!" Twilight smiled. Then realized what she just did. "Oh sorry, where are my manners." Twilight said giving the book back to Dipper. "It just looked so fascinating,I'm a big-". "Egghead!" Rainbowdash laughed. "Bookworm, I also enjoy friends and lists. I have a library at home. I'm strange aren't I? Twilight blushed. "No your perfect." Dipper said covering his mouth. Twilight then blushed harder and didn't know why. "Excuses us for a second." Mabel said pulling Dipper aside. "Okay?" Twilight said still reading the book. "Dude you totally like her." Mabel smiled. "What no I only met her." Dipper blushed with embarrassment. "Sure, then what was 'your perfect,' or 'Twilight is a beautiful name'?" Mabel said in her Dipper voice.

"Well it's a nice name and she's cool." Dipper argued. "If you say so..." Mabel laughed. Dipper shrugged. "Sorry about that, my sister is just being weird." Dipper apologizes walking over. "No problem, I know Pinkie Pie." Twilight joked. The others began to laugh. "HEY! That's true." Pinkie shrugged. "Here I'll show you to our house." Mabel said guiding the others. Applejack, Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, and Rarity were thinking of what might might come while Pinkie was talking to Mabel and Dipper was showing Twilight the strange creatures from his journal. Something felt weird about this girl to Dipper. Like, he can trust her.

"Here we are!" Mabel said. "Mystery Hack?" Twilight read out loud. "That doesn't sound nice." Fluttershy said. "Ya, it's supposed to say Mystery Shack but the 's' fell off." Dipper announced. As getting inside the group saw a lady at the cashier. "Hi I would like to buy this snow globe for five dollars." the lady smiled. "Oh that was a sale it's now 20 dollars." Stanley lied. "Wow that's pricey. I'll buy it!" she replied walking out. "Another prank, another dollar." Stanley smiled. "Did you just prank for money?" Rainbowdash asked. "Uh well, yes please don't tell her." Stanley said.

"Why would I tell tell her? I love pranks!" Rainbowdash began. "Here's something new." Rainbowdash whispered. "Sorry she's the bad one." Applejack joked. "I agree." Fluttershy agreed. "Thank you!" Rainbowdash replied. "With Applejack!" Fluttershy smiled. The others laughed while Rainbow looked annoyed. Twilight looked in the family room seeing a man who looked like Stanley reading. "Hey Dipper, who is that man?" Twilight asked. "Oh that's my Great Uncle Stanford, Stanley's long lost brother." Dipper explained. "Oh also the author of the journal.". "May I have an autograph!" Twilight gasped.

"Sure." Dipper laughed at her reaction. "Thank you!" Twilight slightly yelled. She ran and hugged Dipper. She always loved to get an autograph. Twilight then noticed what she did and released the hugged. The others looked at her and she blushed with embarrassment. Dipper lead Twilight into the family room. "Oh hey Dipper," Stanford smiled. "Hi Ford this is Twilight she is a big fan of your work. Can she have an autograph." Dipper asked. Stanford thought it was strange how she was a big fan but have never seen her around before but Stanford shrugged and wrote his autograph on a paper. Twilight shot a smile up her face and thanked him and left the room with Dipper.

While walking out, Rainbow shot right up at Twilight and Dipper. "Can I stay with Stanley and help with more pranks!" Rainbowdash smiled. "Go ahead." Twilight rolled her eyes. Rainbowdash did her famous Awe Yeah and began to whisper into Stan's ear. "Come on we'll show you our room which is the room that you'll be staying in." Dipper said. Dipper didn't know that Wendy was behind him and they bonked into each other. "Oh hey dork." Wendy said opening her eyes.

"Hey Wendy Meet our ne-" Dipper said before Mabel interrupted. "Meet our new friends! Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbowdash is helping Stanley." She said. Wendy thought they had weird names and hair color but shook her hair and said, "Hi, oh hey Dipper want to go throw rocks at cars.". "Oh as much as I do, I need to show the others around." Dipper replied. Wendy shrugged. "Well you will know where I'll be." Wendy said leaving. Dipper sighed remembering how she was his first crush but wasn't anymore. Dipper shook his head and walked up the stairs. "Here is where you will be staying." Dipper said opening the door.

"It's cozy." Twilight said breaking the silence. "Isn't there a bigger room?" Rarity asked looking around. "Oh Rarity at least be thankful for their hospitality." Applejack rolled her eyes. "Oh this is Waddles!" Mabel said pointing to her pet pig. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! He's so cute! Here is some homemade pet treats." Fluttershy said opening the bag of treats. "Cool! Can I have the recipe?" Mabel asked. It took a second for Fluttershy to answer. "Okay, but give it away. I only give it to certain poni- I mean people." Fluttershy responded.

Mabel smiled. "Wait where are my manners? Glitter Pizza anyone?" Mabel asked. "Uhh." The other said. "Sure!" Pinkie answered trying some. "Yum! Delicious!". "Pinkie, you really like that?" Rarity asked. "Why wouldn't I?" Pinkie responded. The others rolled their eyes. "Hey have you tried Cupcakes with hot sauce?" Pinkie asked. "Oh boy." Fluttershy said remembering the last time. "No but I would want one now!" Mabel replied. "Let's go make some then, anyone want to come?" Pinkie asked. "I guess I could make some fritters." Applejack answered.

"And I could make Waddles a snack." Fluttershy smiled. "Rar, Twi?" Pinkie asked. "You know I hate work." Rarity said. "And I should stay with Rarity." Twilight added. "Okay, well you'll know where we will be." Pinkie smiled. "No we won't." Twilight rolled her eyes. "So Dipper how do you know Wendy she seemed nice" Twilight smiled. "Well, she works here and well Mabel and I met her." Dipper replied. Rarity then got an idea. She knew Dipper liked Twilight so since they were alone she would make Dipper tell his feelings to Twilight. "But how?" Rarity thought. "A game!".

"Do you two want to play a game?" Rarity asked. "What game?" Twilight raised her eye brow. "She makes 'games' for an excuse to wear a dress.". "Truth or Dare silly." Rarity smiled. "Ugh, fine Dipper you in?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Dipper replied.

"Dipper Truth or Dare?" Rarity asked.

"Truth." Dipper replied.

"Who do you like I mean crush." Rarity trying not to laugh.

"Dare!" Dipper said quickly.

"Fine, I dare you to tell the truth." Rarity snickered.

Dipper did not want to say Twilight so he said the name of his first crush. "Wendy.". "Wendy!" The two said. Rarity was surprised that he didn't say Twilight while Twilight was just surprised. Twilight then remembered that she can't always trust Pinkie with food but she didn't want to wimp out on her turn. But had no choice. "Oh well, I think you and Wendy would make a cute couple." Twilight smiled. "Oh Twilight I mean." Dipper said. Dipper thought she was upset on his answer. "Rarity if you don't mind, I'm going to help Applejack with the food. Sometimes I can't trust Pinkie." Twilight said getting up.

"It's for the best." Rarity shrugged. Twilight leave the room frowning and didn't know why? "Dipper flopped on the bed worried he messed things up. "I know you like Twilight." Rarity said. Dipper was shocked. "But how I mane uh-" Dipper replied. "Mabel told me." Rarity interrupted. "So why didn't you say Twilight?". "I'm embarrassed and I don't want to mess up our friendship." Dipper replied embarrassed. "Well you have to tell her." Rarity said. Dipper looked at her. "Before it's to late." Rarity frowned.


	2. Chapter 2 The Spark With the Truth

Dipper looked up at Rarity in confusion. "What do you mean, 'before it's too late'?" Rarity sat frozen. She realized what she had just said. "Dang it Rarity! Why did you say that?" Rarity mumbled. "What?" Dipper asked. "Nothing!" Rarity replied. "So what did you mean when you said 'before it's too late'?" Dipper repeated. Rarity was trying to think of something and not blow their cover. "You saw that dude, he would do anything for that journal of yours." Rarity replied. "Whew safe." Rarity thought.

"How do you know his brother?" Dipper asked. "Crap!" **(Sorry for that word I had to add it :P)** Rarity thought. "Well uh," Rarity began, trying to find an excuse. "You don't need to know that. Now if you excuse me I need to, uh, go! Bye!" Rarity zoomed out. Dipper found it weird that she was unsure of her answers and ran out in a snap. "What is she hiding?" Dipper asked himself.

Rarity finally found Rainbow Dash laughing with Stanley. "Rainbow may I speak with you?" Rarity asked. "Sure," Rainbow Dash smiled. "What is it?" Rainbow asked. "We need to have a meeting in the kitchen. Can you meet us there in one minute?" Rarity exclaimed. "Sure thing!" Rainbow Dash reported. They nodded, then separated.

Meanwhile, Twilight was having a hard time finding the kitchen. She possibly explored every room in the house. She was thinking hard about what to do. She is still having trouble being a princess and she has been one for at least over half a year. How was she supposed to try to be a human until TyRex was defeated? Eek! Twilight thought. How are we going to even defeat him? We don't know anything about this world! Twilight kept thinking. She finally found the kitchen.

"Oh, you found us!" Pinkie smiled. "What's wrong sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "Just a lot on my mind," Twilight said sitting down. "Um if you could excuse us, we would like to talk to our friends," Rarity said Mabel shrugged. The group was going to the other room wondering what was this about. "We have to tell them about us. We can't keep the cover for long. Just look. Our hair, no knowledge of this place, no home! We just came here out of thin air!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Yeah, good point, but can we trust them?" Twilight asked. "It would help us fight TyRex," Fluttershy said. "And it would repay them for the hospitality," Applejack added. "Have you guys realized that WE HAVE ONLY BEEN HERE FOR LESS THAN A DAY?!" Rainbow pointed out. "Well, should we tell them?" Twilight asked. The others nodded. "Well okay, all together after dinner," Twilight smiled. "YAY!" Pinkie yelled. "Well, better check the stove; we don't want the food to burn," AJ smiled while leaving.

"Uh, Twilight may I talk to you?" Dipper asked. Rarity thought their cover was blown ,but why isn't he asking her? "Sure?" Twilight said. The others left. "So what is it?" Twilight asked. She didn't really want to talk to anyone right now because she needed time to think. "Okay well, about earlier, in truth or dare, I kinda lied about-" Dipper started. "Hold on one second. Sorry about leaving the room. I forgot I sometimes can't trust Pinkie. I realized that too late," Twilight interrupted.

"Wait, I thought you were upset about my answer," Dipper stated. Twilight laughed. "Why would I be? I actually think you and Wendy would be good together," Twilight said. "But why did you go 'Oh well'?" Dipper asked. "I didn't want to look like a wimp to go out of the room when my turn was next. Now, what were you saying before I interrupted you?" Twilight replied. "Oh nothing, I just wanted to see if you were okay," Dipper lied. "Well that was nice of you, but I'm fine. Hey, maybe I can even help you get a date with Wendy. I have experience from helping my brother and Cadence get together," said Twilight, trying to hold a smile, and then left. Twilight missed her pony life so bad and she was so confused. She just wanted to cry.

Dipper then realized Mabel and Rarity were watching him. "We saw the whole thing" Rarity said. "I tried to take your advice, Rarity, and tell her the truth, but I'm at the start again," Dipper said. "How about you give her roses?" Mabel suggested. "No, her favorite flowers are violets!" Rarity snapped her fingers. "That might work! Wait, why are you helping me?" Dipper asked. The two girls were in shock. "Uhh, well," The two said. "Dinner!" Applejack yelled. The two gasped in relief. "Saved by the AJ," Rarity said, seeing Mabel nod.

As they approached the kitchen, the twins saw apple fritters, apple muffins, apple juice, and cupcakes with hot sauce. "Very apple themed," Mabel said. The twins took a bite of the fritters. "Wow, these are really good!" Dipper said. "When did you learn to make these?" Mabel asked. The group looked at each other. "Well, I'll tell you the truth after dinner," Applejack finally said. "Why?" Mabel asked. "The others might hear," Pinkie smiled. "Well then, let's eat in our room," Dipper suggested. "I guess that would be fine," Twilight said. They grabbed the plates and cups and brought them all upstairs. Rainbow was the last to enter. After setting their items down, she made sure outside that no one was listening. "Okay, so...?" Dipper asked. They waited for someone to go on.

"We're not from here. Were from another world called Equestria, where there's earth ponies like Applejack and Pinkie, unicorns like Rarity and me in the past, pegasi like Rainbow and Fluttershy, and alicorns like myself. We all have cutie marks that show is our destiny. TyRex has a brother named Discord. Although they are from our world, they are draconequui. Discord reformed, but Tyrex went to the dark side. Us six represent the Elements of Harmony. Applejack is honesty, Rainbow Dash is loyalty, Fluttershy is kindness, Pinkie is laughter, Rarity is generosity, and I am the most powerful of them all, magic! We spread friendship and harmony all across our land. I have a brother named Shining Armor, who is married to Princess Mi-Amore-Cadenza A.K.A. Cadence. My mentor is Princess Celestia, who has a sister named Luna. Well, now you know. Your probably creeped out but-" Before Twilight could say anymore she was interrupted by the twins.

"You guys are, like, so awesome!" Mabel said surprised. Dipper wanted evidence though. "Do you have a picture of you guys in pony form?" Dipper asked. "I think so," Twilight replied, running to her backpack/saddlebag. "Here it is!" she replied, handing it to the twins. "You can see who's who but the pink one with a blue heart is Cadence, the tall one is Celestia, and Luna is the dark blue one. Spike is taking the picture" Twilight explained.

"Who's Spike?" Dipper asked. "Her pet baby dragon," Pinkie answered. "Do you believe us now? Want another piece of evidence? BOOM the guy who wanted that journal is from our world," Rainbow Dash stated. "Yah we do," Mabel began. "Why do you think we would be creeped out?" "Twilight can be a little paranoid," Pinkie smiled. "How did you girls get here again?" Dipper asked. "A portal," Twilight answered. "And why are you here?" Dipper added. "To stop TyRex from taking over our worlds," Fluttersy responded. "You can't tell anyone, got it?" Applejack demanded.

"Can we see the portal?" Dipper asked. **(SO MANY QUESTIONS!)** "Don't know if you noticed but it's too dark for my perfect eyes," Rarity exclaimed. Rainbow and Applejack rolled their eyes. "What she means is it's kinda too dark for all of us to see," Fluttershy translated. (Apparently Rarity speaks another language) "Hah, have you been to Gravity Falls before?" Mabel laughed. "We just said no-" Twilight began. "Okay bad example; what I mean is that we should explore at night, so let's go!" Mabel explained. The gang grabbed their coats. "Grunkle Stan, we're leaving, bye!" Mabel yelled before leaving. "Okay, be back in a week," Stanley replied. Ford looked at him. "Stan?" Ford said. "What, I trust them," Stan smiled.

After the gang left the house, the Mane Six started talking about their past. Their favorite memory was either when Twilight became a princess or the Canterlot Wedding. "So let me get this straight, Cadence and Shining Armor defeated the Queen with love?! Wow, your world is paradise," Mabel said surprised. The Mane Six laughed. "Yah, not all the time," Rainbow exclaimed and Applejack nodded. "Here is another terrifying story: the time when the Evergreen Forest invaded and kidnapped Celestia and Luna," Rainbow added. Dipper looked around to see Twilight looking at the moon with tears coming out. "What's the matter?" Dipper asked.

Twilight saw him approaching. "Nothing, I'm fine" Twilight faked a smiled. "No, you're crying," Dipper stated. "Tears of Joy?" Twilight faked a laugh. Dipper looked at her consciously and left to the others. Twilight sighed. "Close one," She said staring at the moon. "I miss you guys, so much." Twilight didn't know why she was so homesick. She'd been in worse situations, but she was crying here. About 5 minutes later, they were at the portal. "Here it is. Don't go through it" Rarity demanded. "Wait, what's this?" Twilight said looking at a mail box. She opened it, revealing a letter. She opened it and it read Dear Princess Twilight, I have found a spell where I can send letters through this mailbox. I do not know if this works, so write a letter back immediately. Princess Celestia.

"Twi, do you have some paper and quills in your backpack?" AJ asked. "Yep!" Twilight smiled. Dear Princess Celestia, Don't worry, we're okay, and nice work on the mail box. Anyway, we're being helped by two kids named Dipper and Mabel Pines. They are concerned about what is out there in the world and dimensions. Twilight Sparkle. Twilight read out loud while writing. "Well, now we wait," Fluttershy said. Just then, the box glowed a bright blue. "Woah!" Mabel said. When it stopped glowing, Twilight opened it. "That was quick."

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

Through Starswirl's research we have found that, since you're ponies, you have powers! Pegasi can run faster. Unicorns can't use magic but are more flexible. And Earth ponies are stronger. But most powerful of all, Alicorns can do all three and produce magic, but it's very difficult. Also, with your cutie marks there's different abilities.

Rainbow Dash: Can run faster than Fluttershy,

Fluttershy: Can talk to animals,

Pinkie Pie: Can plan parties better and bake better,

Rarity: Can make better fashion than others can,

Applejack: Is better at gardening and baking,

And last of all Twilight you can use your magic better! Here is a list of spells. Princess Celestia." Twilight read out loud. "We should be getting back to the Mystery Shack," Fluttershy suggested. "I agree; it's getting late," Dipper agreed. "Come on then!" Pinkie smiled. They began walking, still telling stories about their past. This time Twilight joined in for a while, but she was still reading the spell list. "So Twilight, are you going to do a spell?" Mabel asked. "Mabel, she just got the list; it might take a while to-" Dipper said before being interrupted. "It's fine Dipper, and yes if you like, um, what would you like me to spawn?" Twilight responded. "How about 2 cookies for me and Pinkie?" Mabel told her. "Okay" Twilight said. She looked around and took a deep breath.

"Come on, stay calm think hard and..." Twilight mumbled. Two cookies popped in Mabel's and Pinkie's hand. "Yay!" Pinkie jumped. "Thanks," Mabel smiled. "No problem," Twilight smiled. About ten minutes later, they reached their destination. Twilight stretched her arms. "I think it's time to hit the hay," Twilight said. "Wait, I just realized we don't have nightwear or beds," Pinkie pointed out. "Oh, I believe we have matresses in the closet" Dipper said as he left. "Hey, there's only three, so you girls will have to share," Dipper stated. "Me and Flutters can be in one since we have been friends since we were fillies," Rainbow said. "And I can be with Rarity," Applejack said. "Even though I don't have to share, Pinkie want to share with me?" Mabel asked. "Sure!" Pinkie smiled. "I guess I'm alone," Twilight said even though she didn't mind.

"Well, a princess should be," Mabel teased. "Really? Ugh, I hate it how people only think of me as a princess!" Twilight exclaimed. Dipper tried to pull one mattress out. "Sorry guys, they're just a little heavy," Dipper said. "Here, let me help," Applejack said getting off of Mabel's bed. "No offense, but I don't think you can- whaaaattt?!" Dipper said in amazement, seeing Applejack taking to mattresses. "How did you...?" Dipper asked. "I live on a farm; this is nothing," Applejack smiled. "Hey Twi, can we have bedding?" "Coming right up," Twilight smiled.

Just then six blankets and eleven pillows appeared. Each person got one blanket and two pillows that had their cutie mark on it, but Pinkie only had one pillow since Mabel had an extra. "Now we just need clothes," Fluttershy said. " Never fear, Rarity is here! I will make you new nightgowns. Now get me a bag of thread, fifty kinds of fabric, a sewing machine, and five models, I mean Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy." Rarity said. One minute later, Rarity got everything she needed from Twilight. "Okay, now the measurements, Twilight you first" Rarity smiled. Twilight got up and was measured by Rarity who would write down the numbers.

When Rarity was done she asked for Pinkie. "Oki Doki Loki," Pinkie smiled. After the gang was measured, Rarity asked if they could leave until she was done. "Okay so what do we do now?" Rainbow Dash asked. "How about leftovers?" Pinkie smiled. "Okay, let's go!" Mabel said. Applejack turned her head for one second then was knocked down. Applejack looked up seeing a man with a hat and a question mark shirt **(Soos DUH!)**. " Whoa, sorry dude." Soos said helping AJ up. "It's okay. That always happens." Applejack said.

"Oh, Soos, these are my friends Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity is in the room," Mabel said. "Hi everyone! So Mabel, who made those fritters? They are delicious!" Soos smiled (SO MUCH SMILING!). "I did" Applejack said. "Well, they were really good! Well, I have to go. See ya!" Soos said leaving the room. "Hopefully there's some left!" Pinkie hoped. "I bet there is some left," Dipper said. He opened the fridge. "Yep, correct.," Dipper added. "So who wants some?".

"Everyone except Twilight, Dipper, and Fluttershy raised there hand. They ate for about thirty minutes, then heard "Girls you need to try them on!" Rarity announced. The Mane Six got up and went to change in the twins bedroom, leaving Dipper and Mabel still in the kitchen. About five minutes later, they came out. "May I present, the Elements of Harmony," Rarity smiled. Rainbow Dash and Pinkie had a shirt with shorts, Fluttershy and Applejack had a shirt with sweats, and Rarity and Twilight had a nightgown. Twilight did not approve, especially on how Rarity gave Twilight a side braid.

"So. What do you think?" Rarity asked. The twins were in amazement. How fast, how skilled, and how nice the clothes were. Dipper was the first to snap out of it. "There COOL!" Mabel said, and Dipper nodded. "I'm going to go outside," Twilight said out of the blue. Twilight was outside looking at the moon when she heard the door open. She turned her head seeing Applejack walk out, sitting down. "Twilight, you've been out here for 30 minutes. Why?" Applejack asked.

Twilight shrugged. "Just thinking of home." She replied. "We'll get home soon," Applejack said. "Now let's go inside. I'm tired," Applejack added. The two got up and went inside. Opening the door to the twins room they saw the group getting ready for bed. After they were FINALLY okay, they said goodnight. Twilight just laid there. Thinking of what will happen and the people she had met. Mabel was really nice to her. Wendy seemed okay, but why throw rocks at cars? Soos was nice. Stan was okay, but she didn't really know him. Ford looked really smart since he wrote the journals. And Dipper was, well, really sweet to her. Twilight then felt warm. She realized what she was feeling. Could she like him? No, that's just silly Twilight kept telling herself. After 15 minutes of thinking, Twilight finally fell asleep.

**Note: Okay I really didn't know what to add so... Um next chapter WILL be better because there's going to be an OC enemy that bullies Dipper and Mabel. How will the mane six react? You will see. ;D.**


	3. Chapter 3 Powers and a Diner Disaster

It was the second day and was 7:50. Twilight has just woke up. "Good morning Spike." Twilight stretched her arms. Twilight then remembered where she was. "Oh right." Twilight sighed. Twilight looked up at the others seeing them fast asleep. She was wondering what to do. "Well I could practice my magic." Twilight told herself. "But where?". Twilight then thought of where. She went up to the window, looking at the dark yet beautiful forest. "Oh but Dipper said not to." Twilight reminded herself. "But if for a good cause right? And I'll come back before they even notice." Twilight then added. She grabbed her backpack, leaving the shack walking into the dark mysterious forest.

When she was deep enough, Twilight looked around, looking if anyone or thing was watching her. Twilight then breathed heavy and examined the list of spells. One spell caught her eye which was named 'The Fire Bullets'. Twilight then focused carefully on a rock making one arm pointing at it with the hand like a gun, while the other arm her hand was grabbing her elbow. Twilight closed her eyes, which made a small fire ball appear by the tip of her finger. Twilight felt the spark and shot the bullet by lifting her arm up making the rock on fire. Twilight was amazed of what she had just done. She could wait to tell Dipper. Twilight then froze, remembering that she left the shack when she wasn't suppose to. Twilight looked down, but nodded and examined the list some more to find another spell.

Meanwhile at the shack, the gang was now awake in the kitchen. Stan and Stanley was out getting groceries and Soos and Wendy wasn't at work yet. "Hey have any of you girls seen Twilight?" Dipper asked. "No I haven't seen your crush." Mabel smiled. Applejack, Rainbowdash, and Fluttershy then looked at Dipper. They haven't known that he liked Twilight until now (It's so obvious) . Dipper blushed like crazy, hoping Twilight wasn't around to hear that while wanting her to still be here. "Oh I know, she went into the forest to practice her magic." Pinkie smiled. "How do you know? You were sleeping with the rest of us." Dipper asked.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie smiled. "But how can-" Dipper began. "Dude, it's Pinkie Pie." Rainbow reassured him. "Oh I hope she's alright." Fluttershy said. "Well what are we waiting for let's find out." Dipper said running out the door followed by the rest of the gang.

Twilight was practicing a spell where a circle of light on the floor starts from her but spreads pushing creatures back. Twilight then heard a sound. "Uh who's there?" Twilight asked. Popping out was a Gremloblin. Twilight felt like she has seen it before but didn't remember what it was. The creature began to attack Twilight. "Oh you don't want to mess with someone with powers." Twilight smiled. Shooting Fire bullets faster and the hurricane which is when a a gust a wind pushes you. Little did Twilight know that the gang was really close by.

"What was that!" Applejack asked hearing the creature scream. "Twilight!" Fluttershy gasped. "What is she doing!" Mabel asked. "Looks like she has leaned new spells." Applejack answered. "Sounds like her." Rainbowdash added. Finally Twilight used light burst (the light spreading one) which made the creature run away. Twilight breathed heavy but multiple times. "How did you learn those spells?" Dipper asked.

Twilight was first startled then remembered the voice and turned around. "Oh, I decided to come out here when I woke up. I know I shouldn't have. Sorry. Do you forgive me?" Twilight asked. "Oh course." Dipper smiled. "If I do ask, what was that creature?" Rarity asked. "Oh a Gremloblin." Dipper explained. The group then heard Pinkie's stomach grumble. "Heh, sorry I'm really hungry." Pinkie smiled. "Hey Dipper, let's bring them to the diner." Mabel suggested. "Okay, but we do need to change first. And we need money." Dipper agreed.

"What does it look like." Twilight asked. Mabel pulled out $2.00 which was all she had left. Stan has taught her how to hide money. Twilight saw a snapped her fingers, making it into $200.00. "That would help Stan so much." Rainbow joked. The group laughed in agreement. "Well come on let's get changed and eat." Applejack said. Twilight then slipped on some mud which she was now covered with mud. "You okay twilight?" Applejack asked. "Yah I'm fine." Twilight answered. "No your not, your covered in dirt." Rarity pointed out which make Rainbow and Applejack roll there eyes.

"Here." Dipper said holding his hand out. Twilight then grabbed it then was helped up by Dipper. The moment felt like when Twilight first met Flash but with more mud. "Thanks, looks like I'm still getting used to legs, I usually have hooves or wings to move around." Twilight thanked.

When arrived the girls changed in the upstairs bathroom while Dipper changed in the downstairs bathroom. Applejack, Dipper, and Rainbowdash were the first done. Then Twilight, Pinkie, Fluttershy, Mabel, then Rarity. "Rarity stop messing around and just get change!" Rainbowdash yelled. "Hey you can rush perfection." Rarity replied. "I'm starving." Applejack stated. "Done!" Rarity said. "Toke you long enough." Rainbow added. "It doesn't matter, here well show you the way." Dipper said. "How about I teleport us." Twilight smiled. She snapped her fingers which made the gang in front of the diner. "Yep this is it." Dipper looked at the sign.

"I don't feel so well." Mabel said trying not to barf. "Sorry, I forgot that's a side effect of teleporting for the first time." Twilight apologized. Opening the door everyone was staring at the mane 6. The group kept hearing them say thing like 'Who are they,','their hair,' or their cloths'? The six rolled there eyes. "Why are they looking at us? Have they ever seen a girl before or at least kids?" Twilight asked Dipper. "Not with multi-colored hair." Dipper replied. Twilight blushed with embarrassment. "I don't like everyone looking at me." Fluttershy squealed. "It's okay sugarcube." Applejack said. Rainbow was now next to Flutters giving an eye to anyone who looked at her friend.

When found a table, Mabel was at the window seat,then Pinkie, Dipper, then Twilight at the end of one side. While on the other side, Fluttershy was the window seat, then Rarity, Applejack, and Rainbow at the end. "So who else lives here?" Rarity asked. "Well beside Wendy and her friends there's Candy and Grenda." Dipper began. "Their one of my best friends you would love them Pinkie." Mabel smiled. "Where are they?" Pinkie questioned. "Grenda is with her grandma and Candy is in Japan." Mabel frowned. "Who else?" Rainbowdash asked. "There's Pacifica, she used to bully us but shes nice now." Dipper answered. "She's also really rich and had mean parents." Mabel added. "But she's at her aunts." Dipper replied. "There's also Britney,(OC)" Mabel sighed, "She bribes everyone and uses them. She just moved here 3 months ago and has been the worse. "She's now richer the Pacifica." Mabel sighed.

The group frowned but was interrupted by the Diner bell ring. The gang looked to see a girl about their age with light brown hair with a bit of waviness, a BRIGHT and lacy pink dress, White boots with heels, a Diamond necklace and earrings, and black shades. When she toke them off she had a bunch of make up which Rarity defiantly noticed. Eye liner, mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss. (Barf I hate make up). "And there she is." Dipper said. "Who are the two girls?" Twilight asked. "One had a purple dress (I won't go into detail) and the other had a Black dress. "Oh there twins named Amora and Jasmine. Jasmine is the one in black." Mabel replied.

The group was walking up to the gang. "Uh this is our table." Britney said in a snotty tone. The gang rolled their eyes. "Uh you don't own this table." Twilight said. "Yes I do! Now what are your names newbies?" Britney asked. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is, Rainbowdash, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie." Twilight rolled her eyes. (Sass! JK) "Did you just roll your eyes on me?" Britney asked. " Maybe she did." Rainbow commented. Britney was now angry. "MOVE NOW!" she yelled. Now everyone was watching. "No." Twilight said.

"What did you say?" Britney asked. "I said no." Twilight replied. "Just go away Britney." Dipper said. (OH now he speaks!) "Not until you give us our spot." Britney said. "It's not your spot." Rarity spoke up. "Oh, someone is trying to be a fashionista. How cute." Britney said. Rarity was now hurt. "I have you know that a true fashionista doesn't just smear make up on their face. (OHHHH!) A true fashionista had grace and beauty, but not like you ruffian." Rarity smiled. "OHHHHHH!" Rainbowdash said. The gang looked at her. "Sorry." Rainbow smiled. "Oh now your apologizing for taking our spot." Britney said. "WHAT NO! Oh let me at her!" Rainbowdash said but hair pulled by Applejack.

"Slow down sugarcube." Applejack replied. "Oh what is with your voice? It's how do I say it oh ugly." Britney smiled. Applejack was mad now. "I say it's the best voice there is! Pinkie jumped. "Wait uh.". Britney rolled her eyes. "Wow we have a 3 year old here so cheesy." Britney smirked. Pinkie hair wanted to flatten but didn't. "You know what Britney! You should just go now! You asked and we said no, you bugged us and made a scene, but NOW YOUR BEING MEAN TO MY FRIENDS! JUST KNOCK IT OH AND LEAVE US ALONE! DO YOU HEAR ME!" Twilight yelled.

The others paralyzed with shock. They have never seen her so an angry. "YOU KNOW WHAT TWILIGHT! YOUR THE ONE MAKING THE PROBLEM WORSE! JUST TAKE A LOOK! TAKE A GOOD LOOK! YOU DID THIS AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY THE KIDS ARE YOUR FRIENDS! YOU SHOULD JUST DO US ALL A FAVOR AND LEAVE US ALONE!" Britney yelled making her head tilt forward. Twilight put her head back and fell back, her arm hitting the leg of the table. Rainbow was ready to fight but Applejack was holding her back. "Just leave us all alone Bratney (Sorry if Britney is your real name)!" Rainbow said.

"No! Now give us a table!" Britney yelled. Dipper saw everything and had enough. "YOU KNOW WHAT BRITNEY, YOUR WRONG! TWILIGHT AND HER FRIENDS ARE JUST TRYING TO HELP US HAVE A TABLE FOR ONE DAY! AND YOU COME IN AND TRY TO MAKE US LEAVE, TEASE US, AND MAKE A SCENE! MAYBE IF YOU WEREN'T SO RICH BRAT AND BRIBED PEOPLE, YOU WOULD BE KICKED OUT OF HERE AND MAYBE HAVE REAL FRIENDS!" Dipper yelled. Britney was paralyzed. "So what are you going to do now Bratney?" Mabel asked. Britney just put on her shades and left with no words. "Finally." Applejack rolled her eyes. The others were looking at the gang. "AND WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT?" Rainbow yelled seeing the other turn.

Dipper then helped Twilight up noticing she had a couple of tears from falling and a bruise. "Sorry about her she can really be mean." Dipper apologized. "It's fine." Twilight said wimping her tears. "No it's not." Dipper added. " Now let's check the menu." Mabel said. They opened the menus. "Hey Dipper, what are pancakes?" Twilight asked. Dipper and Mabel laughed. "So what are they?" Pinkie asked. "Pancakes are cakes cooked in a pan which doesn't had sprinkles or frosting." Dipper answered. "WHAT! That's outrageous!" Pinkie yelled making a scene. Applejack then reached over to Pinkie and put her hand on her month.

Pinkie then sat down. Just then the same woman from the shack walked up. "Hello my name is Samantha, what will you like today?" Samantha asked. "Wait where's Lazy Susan?" Mabel asked. "She's sick so I filled in for her." Sam answered. "Oh can I have a cheese burger." Rainbow asked. "Sure!" Sam smiled. "Apple and cinnamon waffles." Applejack smiled. "Salad." Fluttershy smiled. "Same." Twilight answered. "Eggs with mint." Rarity said. "Can you make Pancakes with whipped cream and frosting?" Pinkie asked. "Sure!" Sam smiled. "Same!" Mabel said excited. "Pancakes with syrup." Dipper answered. "Drink?" Sam asked.

"Just water." Dipper answered. "Okay that will be 138.17." Sam answered. "Here you go." Twilight said. "Keep the change.". Sam walked back. "Twilight why did you give her $200, you could have kept the change!" Dipper asked. Twilight laughed. "I made another $200 bill but 500." Twilight said pulling the dollar out. "Nice." Rainbow smiled. Five minutes later, Sam came out. "Here you go!" Sam smiled. "That was fast." AJ said. Pinkie loved her pancakes. "This feels like I'm at home with Angel Bunny. I wonder hows he's doing?" Fluttershy cried.

"It's okay Flutters, I bet Spike is taking good care of your critters." Applejack smiled. "I guess so..." Fluttershy looked down at her food. Twilight then thought of how to know more about this world. She was thinking how she would in her world then use that for here. 'I got it!' Twilight thought. "Hey, I'm going to the library later. Does anyone want to come?" Twilight asked. "I will!" Rarity smiled. The gang looked at her in confusion. "What I need inspiration." Rarity exclaimed. The gang shrugged. "I'll come so I can learn the plants here." Applejack said. "I'll come." Dipper smiled. "Anyone else?" Twilight asked. The rest shook their heads.

"Okay then well leave after were done eating." Twilight smiled. She was excited. "So Twilight, what are you the princess of?" Dipper asked. "And the other princesses." Mabel added. "Well I'm the princess of friendship, you know because of the elements, Celestia is the princess of the sun since she raises the sun, Luna is the princess of the night since she raises the moon, and Cadence is the crystal princess. She's the ruler of the crystal empire." Twilight smiled.

When the gang was done eating Mabel suggested for the rest of the group to just hang out. Oh course they agreed and all walked out. "Well see you soon." Pinkie said. "Okay." Applejack replied. (awkward) Beginning Dipper asked Twilight to teleport them. Twilight looked around to see if anyone was there. "Sure." Twilight snapped her fingers. "Yep here it is." Dipper checked. "It's okay but not as big as the Canterlot library." Twilight complained. "Well come on let's go in." Rarity smiled. "When did you start loving books." Applejack asked. "When I needed ideas now come on!" Rarity said pulling Applejack. Twilight and Dipper smiled watching the two maniacs run in and began to follow.

Mabel, Rainbowdash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie pie have just got back to the shack. "OH hey Wendy!" Mabel smiled. "Hey Mabel, where's Dipper? I want to throw rocks at cars with him." Wendy greeted. "At the library." Rainbowdash said even though it wasn't her to answer. "Okay. Wait a minute. Your the Rainbowdash right?" Wendy asked. "The one and only." Rainbowdash proudly said. "Want to go throw rocks at cars?" Wendy asked. "Do I!" Rainbowdash smiled.

Wendy then opened the curtain and Rainbow climbed up. "Bye Rainbow." Fluttershy waved. "Bye guys!' Rainbow smiled. "So what do you want to do now?" Mabel asked. "How about we just play with Waddles!" Fluttershy smiled. Pinkie nodded her head in agreement. "Okay then." Mabel shrugged. "Oh and I can make a sweater for you two." Mabel smiled along with Fluttershy and Pinkie. Rainbowdash was now laughing at how the car was beeping like crazy. "Woah, slow down. The person might find out." Wendy smiled.

"Your right." Rainbowdash said. "Pitt Cola?" Wendy asked. "Sure Rainbow said taking and opening the can. "So where do you live?" Wendy asked. Rainbowdash swallowed the Pitt. "Ugh I didn't know there was actually a Pitt." Rainbowdash said. Wendy laughed. "So where do you live?" Wendy asked. Rainbow sighed. "Around." Rainbow half faked. "SO your homeless!" Wendy almost yelled. "No, I live at multiple homes." Rainbow laughed. "Oh divorced parents then?" Wendy asked. "No, I just live in many cities." Rainbowdash smiled.

Wendy shrugged. "So where do live Miss Nosy?" Rainbow asked. Wendy laughed. "Well I live with my dad and three brothers and," Wendy sighed." my mom passed away sadly.". Rainbowdash felt bad for her. "Hey do you remember Applejack?" Rainbowdash asked. "Yeah why?" Wendy asked. Rainbowdash sighed. "She lost both of her parents 1 year after your little sister was born." Rainbow sighed. "I feel so bad for her." Wendy said. "We all do but what mad me say that was that you remind me of her. Maybe we can all hang out soon?" Rainbowdash smiled. "Maybe." Wendy replied. The two then laughed. "So up for another game?" Wendy asked. "You betcha!" Rainbow smiled.

15 minute later Twilight, Dipper, Rarity, and Applejack returned with a pile or 2 of books. From the History of Gravity Falls to the present times. "Where can the girls be?" Twilight asked. The others shook their heads. "Maybe in our room." Dipper suggested. The others shrugged walking to the twins room. Opening the door, they saw Mabel making new sweaters, Fluttershy caring for Waddles, and Pinkie jumping on Mabel's bed.

"Were back!" Rarity smiled. "Yay!" Fluttershy replied. Twilight, Dipper, Applejack, and Rarity set their books down on the floor. "Well I should be get reading!" Twilight said opening the top book. "Have you girls seen rain-" Applejack began but interrupted by Rainbowdash walking in. "Never mind." Applejack added. "Where have you been?" Dipper asked. "I've been with Wendy she's really nice and funny." Rainbowdash smiled closing the door. "I've been thinking we should invite Wendy into our group and tell her the truth about us." Rainbow added.

"And Soos." Mabel smiled. "Can we trust them?" Twilight asked. "I think so because they always go mystery hunting with us." Dipper smiled. "Well I don't know?" Twilight questioned. Before saying anymore the gang herd a knock on the door. "Come in!" Mabel yelled. Walking in was Wendy. "Hey Twilight, someone is here for you." Wendy said. The 8 found it weird how Twilight barley met anyone yet except Britney. "What's their name?" Twilight asked.

"Let me see?" Wendy walked out. "Who could it be?" Rainbowdash asked. "Hopefully not Britney." Pinkie hoped. "I don't think Wendy would send her in if it was. She also hates her." Dipper replied. "Then who?" Twilight asked. "Oh Twilight I know the name." Wendy said. "Who is it then?" Twilight asked. "She says here name is, Luna." Wendy answered.

**Author Note: Okay so I'm so sorry this wasn't up sooner. I've been dealing with a big bully at school and that's been affecting my school work so... Don't worry it's all okay (for now) and starting on the 4th of April I have Spring break so YAY! More Chapters then.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Team, Dream, And The Pool

Twilight sat there thinking. "But I don't recall anyone named-" Twilight said then remembering. "But it can't be possible." Twilight mumbled. "Then should I tell her to leave?" Wendy asked. "No, I know her." Twilight replied. When Wendy left the group sat their. "Could it be, that she came?" Twilight asked. "I don't know darling." Rarity replied. "It could just be TyRex in disguise." Fluttershy pointed out. "Why would Luna come though?" Dipper asked.

"Isn't she supposed to be watching the night?" Mabel asked. "Maybe Celestia is?" Applejack answered. Just then Wendy came in with a young adult with blue and purple sparkly flowing hair, a purple dress, and a black crown. It was Luna (want a pick? well just type up Luna Gravity Falls. There's many pictures). "Luna!" Twilight smiled running to the princess. "Twilight!" Luna hugged her. Wendy left the room closing the door smiling.

"How's thous been?" Luna asked. "Great, for now." Twilight replied. "So your Princess Luna!" Dipper asked standing up. "Yep, Princess Luna, Princess of The Night!" Luna answered. Dipper and Mabel smiled then noticed that everyone except Twilight were bowing and joined in (well it's to late!). "You don't need to bow, now who's these two?" Luna asked.

"This is Dipper and Mabel Pines the twins who are helping us." Twilight answered. "It's wonderful to meet you two." Luna shook hands. "Luna, isn't it night in Equestria?" Applejack questioned. "Yes." Luna answered. "Then why arn't you watching the night?!" Applejack asked half screaming. "Tia is taking my role until thous come back, thous needed to bring terible new." Luna sat down.

The mane six were worried. "What kind of news?" Rainbowdash asked. Luna sighed. "Well, now TyRex is able to bring creatures to this world. He began with Parasprites now he's on Timberwolves." Luna answered. "What are Parasprites and Timberwolves?" Dipper asked. "Parasprites are tiny adorible creature that will eat everything." Twilight replied. " And Timberwolves are wolves made of Timber but stronger and will reform." Applejack added. "Okay that is bad news." Mabel said.

"Have you ever considered adding more people into your group? No offence but your not strong enough." Luna asked. "We have considered Wendy, Soos, Stan, and Stanley." Twilight replied. "But I thought were not supposed to tell others about us?". "Not when you need a team." Luna smiled. Twilight returned the smiled back. She turned her head to Dipper and Mabel. "Get the others." Twilight smiled.

Five minutes later, the twins came into the room with Wendy, Soos, Stanford, and Stanley. "Okay so what is this about?" Wendy asked. "Wait there's another!" Stanley said surprised referring to Luna's hair. "Stanley!" Ford told his brother. "What?" Stanley replied. Stanford rolled his eyes. "Okay dudes, so what is this about?" Soos sat down along with the others. Twilight shut the door. "Why did she close the door?" Stanford asked himself. "Grab your popcorn guys, it's about to be a long story." Twilight sighed.

Finally when the explaining was over the whole Pines family were in shock. Even Dipper and Mabel. They heard more then they did before. "Okay so your ponies?" Stanford asked. "Your from another world?" Wendy added. "You have the power to give me money!" Stanley asked hoping he would get a $100 bill. The rest of the Pines family looked at him. "What?" Stanley replied. "Yes that is all true." Twilight sighed. "Why did you tell us?" Soos asked. "Because we need a bigger group to defeat TyRex." Rainbowdash replied. "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. So you met a guy named Flash from another dimension and partially dated him?" Mabel smiled.

Twilight smiled as well. "Yes." She answered. "Whoa, so are you two dating?" Wendy asked. Dipper was not amused (:p). "Actually we broke up, we decided since were from different dimensions and it wouldn't work out. Plus there's another Twilight there so he's probably dating her." Twilight frowned. Dippers heart broke. If Flash and Twilight broke up because they were from, different worlds so that would mean he had no chance. Luna of course could tell but didn't say anything. "What about the Flash in your world?" Mabel asked. "Uh, well we broke up because he's training as a royal guard and I'm a new princess." Twilight sighed.

"Anyway!" Stanford said breaking the silence. "So what do you want us to do?" he added. "To not give away our secret and let us stay here for now." Applejack smiled. "Okay, what ever you want." Stanford replied. "I should be get going, I need to watch the night." Luna said standing up. "Whoa were not letting you go by your self." Soos smiled. "Ya, let's go!" Wendy yelled. "Plus, I need to see this portal to your world." Stanford smiled. They grabbed their coats and walked out the door. Talking about their adventures. Dipper walked aside of them.

Luna walked over to him. "Hey gloomy, what's the matter?" Luna asked knowing the answer. "Nothing." Dipper lied. "I know your upset because of Twilight." Luna replied. "How?" Dipper said. "Eh, I could tell." Luna shrugged. Dipper didn't reply. "You know she likes you?" Luna shrugged. "How?" Dipper asked. "I went into her dreams." Luna smiled. "But were from different dimensions." Dipper frowned. "So." Luna answered. "It won't work." Dipper replied. " Maybe it might, you don't know? Flash might die." Luna snickered

Dipper laughed along. "I guess your right." Dipper smiled. "You should go talk to her." Luna smiled. "Okay." Dipper laughed walking away. Luna smiled then walked up to the rest. When finally at their destination, they all hugged Luna and said goodbye. Okay so I'm way to lazy to write this part so... To the Shack!

"So everyone, we have an announcement!" Stanley smiled looking at his twin. "We decided to... Have a PARTY!" Stanford smiled as well. Everyone gasped. "YAY! OHHH! This is the best time to plan one because now you have a super duper party pony!" Pinkie jumped on the couch chair. Everyone laughed. "So who will cook?" Stanford asked. "I will!" Applejack said. "Oh and me!" Pinkie added. " Okay! Soos, you can Dj again." Stanley said. "Yes!" Soos pumped up his fist.

"Can I help?" Pinkie said, giving her puppy dog eyes. "Oh course dude!" Soos smiled. "Pinkie? Isn't it already to much since your the main party planner, the chef, and now the co Dj?" Dipper asked. " Oh this is nothing comparing her usual parties." Rainbowdash answered for Pinkie. Pinkie nodded in agreement. "Don't worry guys, just let your Auntie Pinkie Pie do this." Pinkie smiled. "Pinkie I'm actually older then you." Fluttershy commented. "You get it." Pinkie rolled her eyes in a joke.

"Oh and almost forgot, since Ford won't let me make you kids work at selling tickets, we will!" Stanley rolled his eyes making his twin laugh. "Yep!" Stanford laughed. "So any questions?" Stanford replies. Everyone kept saying things like "No" or "Not right now". Stanford and Stanley smiled and walks to their rooms. "So, I was wondering dudes if you wanted to go to the pool tomorrow." Soos asks. Everyone shook their heads in agreement. "Um, sorry to interrupt but, we don't have swim wear." Rarity says.

"Then well get some tomorrow." Mabel smiles. Everyone smiled as well. The Mane six goes into one of the bathrooms to change along with Mabel. Soos goes to another bathroom to change, and Wendy goes to another since she and Soos are sleeping over, and Dipper changed in his bedroom. Everyone said god night and went to bed. Wendy slept on the couch/chair (what ever it is), Soos on the floor, and the mane six and the twins in their room. Fast asleep they slept peacefully. The mane six and the twins had fun and weird dreams.

The list sine I'm to lazy to write it in a paragraph:

Mabel: Planing how to get Dipper and Twilight to dance with each other (you know it!),

Rarity: Was the dresses for the dance,

Applejack: Was the farm and her family,

Pinkie: The party,

Fluttershy: Being with Angel Bunny,

Rainbowdash: Being a Wonderbolt,

Dipper: Was exploring into the forest (with Twilight) LOL!,

And Twilight's dream was the strangest out of all. She was busy fighting TyRex and many creature from Equestria here in Gravity Falls. Alone with no body. In her dream she was now hurt, crying. Suddenly, Princess Luna came zapping everything and one away. "Fear not Twilight!" Luna yelled. Twilight wasn't crying anymore. The more Luna came over to Twilight, the more tears were gone. Luna bent down beside the troubled girl.

"Luna what do I do? I'm scared hoping the others won't find out. They rely on me to look up to in trouble but I really don't know how to survive in this world." Twilight cried. Luna nodded. " Talk to the person who cares for you the most." Luna explained. "But their the ones that rely on me." Twilight asked, speaking about the mane six not including herself. Luna shook her head. "Think again dear Twilight, you will know soon!" Luna said flying farther away into the moon smiling.

Twilight opened her eyes, breathing hard. "What did she mean, the one who cares most?" Twilight asked herself. She touched her face, feeling the tears that has disappeared. Twilight looked around, seeing everyone asleep except for one. The one was Dipper. Twilight hopped out of her bed, and raced down stairs. Meanwhile, Dipper was in the kitchen grabbing a soda out of the fridge. "No Dipper she will never like you." Dipper mumbled to himself.

Dipper opened the soda, and began to drink it liquid, but before he could move he saw Twilight standing at the door who has just arrived. "Oh! Hey Twilight." Dipper said in shock. "Why are you up? And were you crying?" he added. Twilight did not reply at first. "Bad dream." Twilight replied.

Dipper looked at the girl. "Mind if you told me, I just don't want to see you upset, because I care about you-" Dipper paused noticing what he had said. Twilight then realized what Luna meant by 'The one who cares the most'. It was Dipper! "But how?" Twilight thought to herself. "Sure." Twilight answered. "But can we talk, outside?" She added. Dipper smiled. "Sure!" He answered, grabbing a blanket.

Twilight opened the door for Dipper and walked outside. Placing the blanket down, the two sat down. "So, what's the matter?" Dipper asked. Twilight sighed. "Do people always rely on you when their in trouble?" Twilight asked. "Yes." Dipper replied. "All the time." He adds. "Well everyone is relying on me to find a way to defeat TyRex and get us out, but... I'm scared. I don't know how, I-I- I feel like if I mess up, I will put our universe in grave danger." Twilight replied.

Dipper looked at her. A tear fell down her eye. Dipper didn't know what to say. "Well remember that Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Stan, Stanley, and I will be here for you girls and help." Dipper smiled. "But I, will do ANYTHING for you." Dipper added. Twilight smiled as well. Twilight then jumped into Dipper's arms, hugging him. Dipper gave the hug back, by hugging her.

"Thank you." Twilight said in the hug. "Anytime." Dipper smiled. Twilight and Dipper then realized that they were still hugging and separated, blushing in embarrassment. "Well, we should get back to bed, we need to wake up early so you girls can get your bathing suits." Dipper finally said. Twilight nodded with a smile. Twilight got up, while Dipper was folding the blanket.

"Oh Dipper." Twilight said before reaching for the door. Dipper looked at her. " Thank you again, I know if I ever need to talk to someone, it's you." Twilight smiled. Dipper smiled along. Twilight walked into the house in joy. "No Twilight, he likes Wendy, he will never like me. And besides, were from different worlds." Twilight told herself, walking up the stairs. She then reached the room and went to bed.

Twilight was woken up by Pinkie bouncing on her bed and the sun. " Come on sleepy head, we need to get our swim suits soon." Pinkie said cheerfully. Twilight rolled over. "Oh come on Twilight, I don't want to go either but we can't trust these three with our swim wear." Rainbowdash said referring to Pinkie, Rarity, and Mabel. "Fine." Twilight said finally getting up. Twilight snapped her fingers, making her hair straight and now in her normal clothes and her PJs in her hands.

"How did you?" Rainbow began. "I decided to just teleport my clothes on then getting changed." Twilight interrupted. Rainbowdash shrugged. The 8 hopped down stairs. "Come on let's go!" Mabel said in delite. When arrived at the mall... "Hey guys, I'm going to go to another store and meet you back at the shack. Okay?" Dipper asked. The others nodded their heads. "Let's get SHOPPING!" Rarity yelled. I'm skipping this part.

The mane 6 and Mabel has just arrived back. They hopped upstairs and got changed in their bathroom. Wendy, Soos, Stanford, and Stanley, Dipper, and Mabel were waiting. Finally the six came down. Fluttershy wore a yellow one piece along with Pinkie buy hers was Pink, Rainbowdash and Applejack had two pieces but with shorts as the bottoms Rainbow's was blue and Aj's was orange, Rarity had a white two piece and Twilight had a magenta two piece.

"Rarity why! I left for one minute and you switch my bathing suit!" Twilight said. Rarity laughed. "Yes darling, that purple one piece wasn't that nice." Rarity exclaimed making Twilight roll her eyes. "Can we finally get to the pool?" Pinkie asked. "Yah come on!" Rainbowdash opened the door. Stan, Stanley, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy rode in Stanley's Car, and the mane 6 rode in Soos's truck.

Twilight rode in the middle in the back next to Fluttershy, and Rarity. While Pinkie, Rainbowdash, and Applejack sat in the front. Twilight was sitting their. She did not like her bathing suit so when their was no cars, she snapped her fingers to put on her clothes. Well a shirt and a skirt. Rarity suggested that everyone would get something to wear over it.

When arrived they hopped out of the car. Stan, Stanley, Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy were already their. "Okay let's go in already!" Mabel cheered. They opened the door revealing many kids. Twilight had brought more chairs for each person. They all sat down their stuff. "Okay so meet back here in one hour for lunch." Stanford said. Everyone nodded. "Good." Stanley smiled. The twins were more protective then before the whole Stanford was in the portal problem.

"Hey Twilight want to throw water balloons at people with us?" Dipper asked with Wendy. "No thanks." Twilight smiled. " Hey Rainbowdash, Applejack, want to come?" Wendy asked. "Sorry we should stay with Flutters." Rainbow replied. Dipper and Wendy shrugged, leaving. Mabel, Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, and Applejack were in the pool, Soos and Pinkie were messing around with the duck donuts, Wendy and Dipper were pulling pranks, Stanley and Stanford were just walking around, leaving Rarity and Twilight alone by their chairs.

Rarity was no duh tanning. Twilight sat there, looking at everyone cheering. She wasn't the biggest swimmer, not even back home. She saw Mabel and Applejack teaming against Rainbowdash and Fluttershy. She smiled how they were having fun. 15 minutes pasted and Twilight was bored to death. She was going to hang with the others but nothing felt fun right now. All she could focus was her magic.

"My magic!" Twilight thought. She looked back seeing the Dark forest. She was considering of leaving but didn't know how to tell the others. She crowded the car, went shopping for swim wear that she wasn't going to use. It would be bad to just leave. But Twilight was meant to have fun right now so, it would be alright? Right? She looked over at Rarity tanning, reading a fashion magazine.

"Uh Rarity, I'm going to go practice my magic. If you need me, I'll be in the forest." Twilight said. "Okay dear have fun." Rarity said without thinking. She was sucked in the magazine. "Bye!" Twilight smiled. She grabbed her bag and left. She walked into the dark forest, to practice her magic.

Twilight was now deep enough to practice her magic. She wanted to try out force field because it would be handy. So she did as it said. Put her arms and legs out like a spider and push her hand more out then her legs, causing a force field. It was magenta like the one at home. She smiled. "Oh, someone is finally practicing her magic." someone stated. It was TyRex. Twilight turned around.

"Show yourself!" Twilight demanded. Suddenly TyRex appeared in front of her. "You know it's no point to practice, because you will never defeat me." TyRex said. "Your wrong TyRex. Now since we have Wendy, Dipper, Mabel, Stanley, and Stanford, we wi-" Twilight began. "Oh their weak links. They won't help at all." TyRex interrupted. "Your wrong! Were stronger now! We'll take you down!" Twilight said confident. "If your so confident, then fight me now!" he asked.

"WHAT!" she replied. "If you think your stronger, then fight me." TyRex smirked. "Alone?" Twilight asked knowing the answer. "Come on princess, fight me. Or are you not strong?" TyRex said. He was now messing with Twilight. Twilight sighed. "Fine, bring it on!" She said. TyRex liked her confidence. "Alright then, Fight!" He replied.

Meanwhile, it was now lunch. "Here you go!" Stanford and Stanley said handing out the snacks. There was two left over. One for Rarity who wasn't hungry and Twilight who was gone. "Hey, where's Twilight?" Dipper asked. "I don't know." everyone said except Rarity. They all looked at her. "Rarity? Where is she?" Dipper asked. Rarity didn't answer. She was still reading.

"Rarity?" Applejack asked. Rainbowdash had enough. She walked over and toke the magazine from Rarity. "Rarity! Answer the question!" she yelled. "What!?" Rarity answered. "Where's Twilight?" Stanford asked. "Uh I think she went into the forest?" Rarity said embarrassed. "And you let her go in!" Dipper replied. "I was sucked in this magazine." Rarity said looking down. "Then what do we do?" Mabel asked. "We go into the forest and find her!" Dipper said. "Stanford, Stanley, pack everything up and meet us at the Shack, were getting our friend." Dipper added.

They did what they were told and the group drove into the forest, using Soos's car. Finally they spotted her fighting TyRex. "Give up Princess. You will never defeat me!" TyRex said. Twilight got scratches on her arm, making her weaker so she couldn't use powerful magic. "Not alone she can't!" Rainbowdash yelled. Everyone stood proudly.

"No listen here mister, you mess with one of us," Pinkie began. "you mess with all of us!" Applejack and Rainbow finished. Rainbow was ready to fight, and AJ wasn't stopping her. "Oh, your friends have arrived. How sweet. Well now meet my friends." TyRex said. He snapped his fingers and disappeared. The gang heard 3 howls. "What was that?!" Fluttershy yelled. "Are they Timberwolves?" Soos asks. "Oh they aren't. The real way to tell is by their smell-" Applejack paused. She then sniffed. It was Timberwolves. "Yep they are." Applejack said staring at the 6 pairs of eyes. "EVERYBODY, RUN!" Rainbowdash yelled.


	5. Chapter 5 The Run and The Dance Lessons

Everybody was running from the 6 Timberwolves. Twilight limping because of the inquires that she didn't even noticed till now. "Where are we going dudes?" Soos asked. "To the truck! Wendy, AJ, Soos, and I will be in the back throwing rocks at the Timberwolves. Mabel, Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy will be in the back. And Dipper and Pinkie up front." Rainbow answered. "Who will drive then?" Wendy asked. "Pinkie will." Rainbow answered. "What!" Pinkie yelled. "You drove helicopters in Equestria, this will be no different." Rainbow answered.

"But I had hooves." Pinkie paused. A Timberwolf came behind her, opening his mouth, about to eat her. "Pinkie!" Rainbow screamed. Pinkie looked behind her, reviling the hungry Timberwolf. From the sight, Pinkie screamed. Twilight turned around and raced to friend. Twilight then made a force field. "Go! NOW!" Twilight yelled still holding the force field up. "But Twilight?" Fluttershy began. "NOW!" Twilight repeated.

So gang did what she said. Except one... Dipper. A Timberwolf then scratched Twilight on the side of her stomach, making her bleed. Twilight howled in pain. Dipper took Twilight by her hand and raced out of there with her. The two met the others at the truck. "Come on get in the front! There's no room in the back!" Rainbow yelled. Dipper and Twilight got in the front.

"Start it up now!" Rainbow yelled. Pinkie started the truck up and raced out of there. "Twilight your bleeding!" Mabel examined from the back. "It's fine." Twilight whimpered. Twilight felt the pressure on her stomach. She snapped her fingers making her woons disappear. "Twilight they need more rocks!" Rarity said looking back. "Twilight snapped her fingers making more.

"How are they doing?" she asked. "Not good, Soos and Wendy are having trouble." Fluttershy replied. "I'm going back there." Twilight said snapping her fingers. "Twilight!? What are you doing back here?" Applejack asked. "Helping!" Twilight yelled. Suddenly, a Timberwolf climbed up on the back. "Watch out!" Applejack yelled to Rainbowdash. Applejack then jumped up and kicked the Timberwolf. Causing him to break apart.

"Thanks." Rainbowdash thanked her. "No problem." Applejack smiled. "How do you break these things?" Wendy asked. "The last time I did was by- Wait I got it!" Applejack jumped. She picked up a rock and threw it in the Timberwolfs mouth. The wolf coughed and broke into pieces. "We've been throwing the rocks at them." Applejack began. "But not in the them!" Wendy finished.

"Twilight can we have more rocks?" Rainbow asked. "Here." Twilight smiled. "Wait there's only 3 dudes?" Soos asked. "So the less the better." Rainbow smiled. "No we only destoryed 2 and their was 6." Wendy explained. "Then where is the-" Rainbow began but interrupted by Pinkie screaming. The 5 looked to the front, revealing the 4th wolf. "AJ get off with me, on 3." Rainbow smiled. Applejack nodded her head.

"One...Two...THREE!" Rainbowdash yelled. The two jumped off and ran to the front. "What are they doing?" Rarity asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Mabel replied. "Hey Twig, Yah you! Come at us!" Rainbow smiled. The Timberwolf then looked at the her and began to chase her. "You got to catch me first!" Rainbowdash yelled running into the forest. Applejack has gone ahead though.

When the Timberwolf met with Rainbowdash and Applejack, AJ let go of a branch that she was pulling on, that hit the wolf into shreds. The two smiled and high fived. "Now, let's go help the others." Rainbow suggested. Applejack smiled and they ran out of the forest. When out they saw one huge Timberwolf and the truck parked. "Guys, do you have the elements with you?" Twilight asked.

The five nodded their heads polling out their elements, and Twilight teleported her crown on her head. "On Three!" Twilight said. "One..." Twilight yelled. The Six closed their eyes and began to flout. "Two..." She added. Now the Six had magic around them. "Three!" Twilight yelled opening her eyes. The 5 opened their eyes as well. The purple smoke of magic then hit the Wolf along with thick fog.

The Timberwolf's remains fell from the sky. Dipper, Soos, Wendy, and Mabel opened their eyes, reviling the main six but Twilight, Rainbowdash, and Fluttershy having their wings. "My WINGS!" Rainbow yelled with happiness. "Where's my horn?" Rarity asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Rainbow answered. "How did this happen?" Applejack asked. "I have no idea, it didn't happen before." Twilight answered in confusion.

"Guys!" Dipper yelled staring at the six. " Whoa, can I have a lift?" Mabel asked. "Sure, get on!" Rainbow answered. Mabel got on and they began to flout around. "Whoa, that looks fun!" Wendy smiled. Rainbow then headed for the ground and Mabel jumped off. "Uh Dudes? How will we get home?" Soos asked. "Ya, we don't know how to make the wings can disappear. And I don't think people will not suspect something." Dipper explained. Dipper began to worry. "Dipper?.. Dipper?.." Twilight constantly said. "DIPPER!" Twilight now yelled.

"What?" He asked. "I think you forgot about something." Twilight smiled referring to her magic. Dipper blushed with embarrassment making Twilight slightly laugh. "Soos, and Wendy will take the truck back since I'm going to teleport us." Twilight smiled. Soos nodded. Twilight then teleported the twins and the mane six to the mystery shack. They appeared in the kitchen. "Guys your back!" Stanford smiled. "Wait where's Soos and Wendy?" Stanley asked. "Driving the truck here." Rainbow smiled.

"Um, you three haves wings now." Stanford pointed out. "Ya, we kind of noticed that." Fluttershy smiled. "How did you-" Stanford said. "We don't know how?" Twilight looked down. "Do you know how they can disappear?" Stanley added. "No..." Twilight and Fluttershy said together. Suddenly Twilight's and Fluttershy's wings disappeared. The others were in shock.

"How did you-" Rarity began. "All I did was concentrated about taking the wings off." Fluttershy answered. "As did I!" Twilight said in shock. The two looked at Rainbowdash. "Fine!" Rainbowdash frowned, doing the same. The wings then disappeared. "Happy..." Rainbow pouted. "Very," Rarity smiled. "We're back!" Wendy yelled from outside. The two walked in seeing the three girls now without their wings.

"Well that was fast." Wendy smiled. "So, what do we do now?" Applejack asked. "Party Plan!" Stan smiled. "So, I was wondering can I make your gowns!" Rarity asked. "Of course Rarity." Twilight smiled. "Can you make one for me?" Mabel asked. "Sure what ever you like, now I need to be in the room beginning your gowns. Rarity smiled leaving. "Well come one everybody, let's decorate!" Pinkie Yelled.

"Hey Dipper can I talk to you?" Mabel asked. Dipper nodded and left with Mabel. "So did you get the flowers?" Mabel asked. "Why do you think I left the mall?" Dipper smiled. "Oh right." Mabel smiled. "Well I'm happy for you!". "Thank you now let's help the others." Dipper smiled leaving with his twin.

Meanwhile Rarity had everything and was ready to make the gowns in the twins bedroom. Every second she spent making the gowns she began to sang but then, it came out of her.

"Thread by thread, stitching it together Twilight's dress, cutting out the pattern snip by snip Making sure the fabric folds nicely It's the perfect color and _so_ hip Always gotta keep in mind my pacing Making sure the clothes' correctly facing I'm stitching Twilight's dress. Yard by yard, fussing on the details Jewel neckline, don't you know a stitch in time saves nine? Make her something perfect to inspire Even though she hates formal attire Gotta mind those intimate details Even though she's more concerned with sales It's Applejack's new dress. Dressmaking's easy, for Pinkie Pie something pink Fluttershy something breezy Blend color and form, Does it look cheesy? Something brash, perhaps quite fetching Hook and eye, couldn't you just simply die? Making sure it fits forelock and crest Don't forget some magic in the dress Even though it rides high on the flank Rainbow won't look like a tank I'm stitching Rainbow's dress Piece by piece, snip by snip Croup, dock, haunch, shoulders, hip Thread by thread, primmed and pressed Yard by yard, never stressed And that's the art of the dress!"

Rarity sang making the gowns. She smiled happily, of what was becoming of them. "Hey AJ, can you help with the streamers." Rainbowdash asked.

"Sorry y'all. I have to plan the recipes." Applejack answered."Maybe Twilight can help?".

"No, she's already hanging the decorations."

"Pinkie?"

"DJ, booth..."

"Fluttershy?"

"Busy."

"Wendy?"

"Helping you..."

Applejack then thought for a second. "What about Mabel." She asked. "That's perfect! Thanks." Rainbow smiled running off. Applejack smiled and turned back to Wendy. "Have y'all found anything?" Applejack asked. "Yes 6." Wendy smiles showing Applejack. "Oh we won't need number 5 for The Cake because I have a family recipe for cake that my parents taught me." Applejack says examining the recipes.

Wendy looked down. "I know your parents are dead." Wendy replies. "Oh so.?." Applejack half questions. "Are you ever sad?" Wendy asked. "Of course I am Sugar cube just ah try and think of the family and friends Ah do have. (Uh I suck at accents!)." Applejack smiles. "Why ask?". "Oh because, I couldn't bare to loose my dad too even though I don't care for him much." Wendy answers.

"Too?" Applejack says raising an eyebrow. "Yah, my mom died a couple of years ago..." Wendy replied. Applejack walked over to Wendy. "It's alright sugar cube." She said patting Wendy's back. "Thank you." Wendy smiled. "Now let's get baking, y'all don't want to bake something we'll regret!" Applejack said. Wendy smiled as well. Dipper and Mabel then walked in. Mabel was greeted by Rainbowdash.

"Sure I will." Mabel smiled. The two walked off, leaving Dipper behind. Rarity came running down the flight of stairs. "You done with the dresses?" Pinkie asked. "No, I just decided to take a break." Rarity smiled. "What can I do?" Dipper asked himself. Rarity smiled. "Well you can help Twilight learn how to dance!" Rarity insisted. Twilight turned around. "What!" She almost yelled. "Yah Twilight you aren't well the most graceful on the dance floor." Rarity explained. "And don't even try to deny it. Plus you should learn how to dance for the party!" Rarity smiled.

Twilight and Dipper blushed hard. Everyone was watching. "Well then," Dipper said pulling out his arm to Twilight. "Do you care to dance?". Twilight took the hand and they began to dance. Twilight dancing everywhere with her feet causing Dipper to laugh. "What?!" Twilight asked. "Nothing just..."Dipper smiled making Twilight blush with embarresedment."Try counting each step." He insisted. "Like this. 1-2-3-4,1-2-3-4-"Dipper began. Twilight joined along. "1-2-3-4-,1-2-3-4,1-2-3-4,1-2-3-4." They said smiling.

Twilight and Dipper were now dancing together. "Ready for the next part?" He asked. "What's that?" Twilight asked. "This." Dipper smiled. He lifted Twilight up making Twilight feel like flying. "Eep!" Twilight squealed. Dipper laughed and brought her down. Twilight was now back on the ground and felt safe. "Ready for the next part?" Dipper asked. "Please tell me it's not the lift again." Twilight hoped. "No it's not, it's this." Dipper smiled. He then span Twilight around.

"Woah!"Twilight said spinning. All of the sudden Twilight and Dipper did the dive staring into each others eyes. Everyone else began top cheer. Twilight stood up tall. "Well, if you excuse me I'm going to go change." Twilight cleared her throat. Dipper watched Twilight walk up the flight of stairs, smiling. Suddenly the others cheered for Dipper and came running up.

"Dipper that was amazing!" Mabel smiled. "Thanks." Dipper blushed . "So, are you asking Twilight to dance tomorrow?" Pinkie smiled. "I don't know yet guys. Sorry but I haft to leave Stan is making me to go get groceries with him." Dipper said checking the clock. "Bye!" He said leaving. "BYE!" The others said.

Now Dipper and Twilight were gone and the others were happy of the success. "Hey great plan on the dance lessons!" Rainbow smiled. "Hey, they needed to dance, and I couldn't bare to see Twilight on the dance floor." Rarity smiled. The others laughed. "Hey y'all, we should be working on the decorations, the dance is tomorrow night." Applejack suggested.

Everyone got back to work. Twilight came down the stairs. "Rarity I like the dresses so far!" Twilight smiled. "Thanks, It's kind of hard working on The necklaces though, I haft to carve gems." Rarity replied. "Maybe I could help?" Twilight asked. "Maybe, darling." Rarity smiled. "So, uh Twi? How was it dancing with Dipper?" Rainbow snickered. Twilight blushed red as a rose. "Well it was nice..." Twilight replied.

"Are you going to dance with him?" Wendy asked. "I don't know..." Twilight answered. "Are you-" Pinkie began. "Can we please stop talking about my love life?" Twilight interrupted. "Hah! You love him!" Mabel yelled. "You even said so! Love love love!" Mabel smiled."Okay, I might like him but he has eyes for someone else, plus it would be complicated. I'm a pony princess in Equestria and Dipper is a kid here." Twilight sighed.

"Well I'm going to work on the dresses now, Twilight can you be a dear and help me?" Rarity asked. "Sure." Twilight said, walking up the stairs but Rarity behind. Before going up as well she starred at Pinkie and Mabel. "You two thinking what I'm thinking?" Rarity smiled. "Oh ya!" The two said as one smiling at Rarity, for the plan they were planning, and the plan was called 'Operation Twidip.".

**Duh Duh DUH! Yesh, it finally came! (Cries with tears of joy) YESH! Okay so I know this is one of the boring chapters (well besides Twidip) and that's because I need Chapter Six beginning with the day of the party so, I had to make the gang party plan. Although, for the lols and for you guys wanting more Twidip, I decided to put that whole "Twilight, you are horrible at dancing so dance with Dipper for tomorrow". Where did Dipper even learn to dance like that or got strong enough to lift Twilight. Well, that's one of his secrets we'll never know. So, thanks guys for not spamming me with 'NEW CHAPTER NOOOOOWWWW!" and thanks for understanding. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6 The Dance

Twilight was asleep at the table in the twins room. Twilight had passed out from working until 1am with Rarity. It was now 12 pm. "TWILIGHT!" Pinkie yelled through Twilight's ear. "Whah?" She asked rubbing her eyes. "It's the day of the dance!" Pinkie squealed happy. "I guess it is." Twilight smiled. Twilight yawned and began to fall asleep but was pulled by Pinkie.

"Come on sleepy head, it's already 12 and time for Stancakes." Pinkie chirped. She then dragged Twilight down stairs. "What are Stancakes?" Twilight asked. "Stancakes are pancakes made by Stan!" Pinkie answered. "You bet they are!" Stan said proudly. The girl rolled their eyes except Pinkie who was craving Stancakes.

"So Twilight? Are you excited for the dance later?" Rarity asked. Twilight nodded her head. "Of course she is! It's the first party since we've been here!" Pinkie said while she was still eating. "She's right. The last party was, I guess when you got your castle and we had a 'Congrats on your new castle, Twilight' party!" Rainbowdash pointed out. "Oh I can't wait for AJ and Wendy's cooking!" Pinkie yelled.

"Ahm just scared that it won't be good." Applejack frightened. "Don't worry, it will be good." Wendy reassured her. Applejack smiled. "Yah dudes, I can't wait to Dj with Pinkie." Soos smiled. "I sure wish Vinyl Scratch was here, she would Dj making the best parties ever." Pinkie smiled remembering her friend. "And Neon Lights, they are AWESOME!" Rainbow shouted. "Yay!" Fluttershy smiled.

"So what time is the party?" Twilight asked. "5 o'clock." Mabel smiled. "Okay, I guess we could finish decorating." Twilight suggested. "Come on then!" Pinkie smiled. "Wow, you guys did some work." Twilight complemented, amazed. "Ya, we work hard." Fluttershy smiled. "But it's all going to be worth it." Soos smiled. **(SO MUCH SMILING!)** "Come on everybody let's get to work!" Twilight smiled. Everybody had a job. Rainbowdash and Fluttershy had streamers, Wendy and Applejack had cooking, Mabel, and Pinkie had balloons, Rarity and Twilight had to put up the the posters saying, "DJ Soos and Pinkie", and Soos and Dipper set up the tables.

After decorating, everyone stared in delight. The room was decorated. "Wow you 6 did an amazing job." Dipper smiled. The others thanked him. "Woah, you did do a little decorating!" Stanley said, walking in. "A little?" Rainbow asked. "Okay a lot." Stanley said in defeat. "Hey can we see Wendy, Soos, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rainbow for a few minutes?" Rarity, Mabel, and Pinkie smiled. The others nodded and the 8 went into the twins room.

"Why did you need us?" Soos asked. Rarity locked the door. "Okay so we have a mission. "Oh what is it called?" Rainbowdash smiled hoping for adventure. "Opperation Twilight and Dipper dance together, become a thing, and live happily ever after in Equestria (**NO SPOILERS! Uh I mean...)**." Mabel smiled. The others were half paralyzed. "Very...Detailed?" Rainbow tried to complement.

"Why not a shorter name?" Wendy asked. "Because, we would call it Operation Twidip but they should choose their ship name." Pinkie smiled. "Anyway, so do we have a plan.".

"Okay so there will be a lot of explaining, Okay so I will talk to Dipper into giving the flowers to Twilight, we'll tell her how much he cares about her, then when we go down stairs, Soos you will be at the Dj Booth with Pinkie, when he comes down, I will hide behind a staircase, listening to their conversation. When it is going good, I will send Wendy the signal who is standing by the booth and tell Soos and Pinkie to put on a romantic song to make them dance. After that you will announce the King and Queen that will be coming soon so they will fill the box with ships. Of course we would fill it with Twidip. They will fall in Love and hopefully we all live in Equestria." Mabel explained.

"Any questions?" Rarity asked. No one replied. "Good!" Pinkie smiled. "Now act natural" Mabel smiled. The others rolled their eyes. They walked out smiling. "Okay then I will leave you guys get ready!" Stan smiled. Twilight turned around seeing Mabel pull Dipper to the other room. "Are you going to give her the flower!" Mabel's eyes lit up.

"I don't know Mabel." Dipper frowned. "Oh come on just set it on her bed and she'll find it." Mabel smiled. "But-" Dipper began. "Nope, do it! PLEASE!" Mabel hoped. "Okay, fine." Dipper smiled along with Mabel. The two walked out smiling. Twilight checked the clock. Well we have 30 minutes until 5 so-" Twilight began.

"ONLY 30 MINUTES!" Rarity interrupted. "Oh we are getting ready now! The dresses are in the bathroom!" Rarity pushed the others. "Now's your chance!" Mabel smiled. Dipper made sure no one was in his bedroom room and placed the violets on Twilight's mattress with a note, and left to get changed in the downstairs bathroom. The girls were in there for 30 minutes (Because of Rarity).

The 7 got out and went up into the twins room. What surprised Twilight was a bouquet of violets on her bed. She reached over and picked them up. "To Twilight From The Stars Above." She read out loud. Rarity, Mabel, and Pinkie laughed at the cheesiness **(I would too)**. "Who could that be?" Twilight asked. "Oh darling, can't you tell?" Rarity asked. Twilight shook her head.

"Ugh, it's from Dipper!" she explained. "But it can't be. He likes Wen-" She began. "That was his old crush. He only said that because he didn't want to be embarrassed." Mabel answered. Twilight stood there frozen. "He cares about you, a lot, and he wanted to give this to you." Pinkie smiled. Twilight stared down and smiled. She placed them back on her bed.

"Let's go down stairs, our guests are waiting." Twilight answered. Mabel and Pinkie looked confused but shrugged. Meanwhile, downstairs Dipper was waiting by the stair case, Wendy was by the DJ booth, and Soos was at the DJ Booth. Suddenly lights flashed at the top. 7 girls **(I wounder who it could be?)** appeared. They all were wearing different dresses made by Rarity. Twilight a short purple and magenta dress, magenta heels, magenta diamond pendant and earrings, her hair in a bun, and magenta eye shadow and nail polish.

Pinkie was wearing a long, hot pink dress. She had balloon earrings and two balloon necklaces. Pink heels, pink eye shadow, and aqua and pink nail polish. The colors switching on each nail. Applejack had a country styled dress which had a very faint yellow color and a brown belt. Was wearing a diamond apple shaped necklace with matching earrings, golden heels, a cupid's arrow bracelet, faint baize eye shadow, and her hat top it off. Fluttershy had a light pink and white dress with some jewels on it. along with matching pink lace heels. Aqua eye shadow and aqua nail polish. A blue and green tourmaline butterfly necklace. And Butterfly Eurowire Earrings.

Rarity had a purple dress with beads, purple diamond shoes, and purple nail polish. She had light blue diamond earrings, a diamond heart shaped necklace, blue eye shadow. And her hair was styled with all of it curly, yet some of the top lair was cupped **(Don't judge me I don't know hair)**. Rainbowdash wore a Pikulla Balloon Hem rainbow dress, rainbow heels, Sliver dream catcher and rainbow feather earrings, a lightning bolt necklace, and rainbow pastel nail polish along with rainbow sparkles on her nails. As for Mabel? Well she just wore something simple like last time. Everyone stared at the girls while they walked down. Soos was saying their names as each person came course, everybody got into their positions.

Twilight walked up to Dipper smiling. "Hi." Twilight greeted. "Hi, you look...beautiful." Dipper said realizing what he said making Twilight laughed. He blushed with embarrassment. "So do you." Twilight complemented. There was silence. "I got the violets, they were beautiful." Twilight smiled. "Oh...I don't know what your talking about?" Dipper lied.

"Dipper I know it was from you." Twilight smiled. She got closer and kissed Dipper on the cheek. Dipper smiled. Mabel was in freak out mode. "You know I like you as well." Twilight replied. "Really! But...were from different dimensions." Dipper frowned. "I know," Twilight frowned. "but that doesn't mean we can't be together on special occasions." Twilight smiled.

Mabel knew the right time, and signaled Wendy, who signaled Soos and Pinkie. "Okay everybody, were going to die it down a bit." Soos began. "So grab that special somebody and dance!" Pinkie smiled. Dipper and twilight blushed at each other. Finally Dipper held out his arm. "Care to dance?"He asked. Twilight laughed and took the hand, being led to the dance floor.

Twilight's arms were tied around his neck and his arms around her waist. Twilight frowned. "What's the matter?" Dipper questioned. "Oh just, I danced with Flash the first week I met him, and it reminds me of it." Twilight answered. "He's stupid." Dipper answered. Twilight looked up. "What?" She asked. "He's stupid for letting you go. You don't deserve a guy who would break your heart like that." Dipper replied.

Twilight smiled a bit. And they danced until the song was finished. "Okay, dudes. We'll have a crown going to the winning couple of King and Queen! This is not the party crown because that is later." Soos announced. "So get the votes ready WOOOOO!" Pinkie yelled. Twilight and Dipper smiled.

5 more slow dance songs came on and Dipper and Twilight danced in all of them. During all of them, Mabel and Rarity were shoving the box with Dipper's and Twilight's names. Finally when the 5th song was over Soos and Pinkie announced the winners. "DIPPER PINES AND TWILIGHT SPARKLE!" Soos yelled. The spotlight shined on the two. They blushed with embarresedment, and began to walk up on the stage.

Everyone stared at the two, waiting for the honorary dance that the winners did not know of. "Why are they staring at us looking like their waiting for something?" Twilight whispered to Pinkie. "Their waiting for your honorary dance silly!" Pinkie smiled. The winners blushed carefully and began to dance. Smiling every moment. Suddenly someone yelled out of nowhere. It was Mabel.

Dipper stared at Mabel then realized what happened. He began to laugh. "What?" Twilight asked. "Look at Mabel." Dipper answered then span Twilight. She then got it and began to laugh as well. "They planned all of this." Dipper replied. "Well, it's good though," Twilight smiled. "Right?" "Ya..." Dipper smiled. After they danced, the two got off the stage.

"Now dudes, well have to PARTY CROWN! Much like last year, we only have Pinkie, who else wants to compete against her?" Soos asked. "I will!" someone yelled. Everyone stared at who, Brittney. "Okay then, let the competition begin!" Soos yelled. Pinkie began to dance, then ran over to the others.

"Guys great job! We nailed it-" Mabel paused. Everyone's eyes laid on that Twilight and Dipper were right there. "We know you planned the whole thing." Twilight smiled. "And we're happy." Dipper added. "So you two are a couple?!" Rainbowdash asked. "Well we can't because were from two different dimensions and it will just be harder when I leave but we will have special days." Twilight smiled.

Mabel, Pinkie, and Rarity shrugged. "Good enough." they lied. "Well I'm going to dance like crazy and hoping to get votes and win, but it's all in good fun right!" Pinkie smiled. Pinkie and Mabel walked off, dancing like crazy. Everyone in the group laughed. Applejack and Wendy looked at the tables, running out of cookies every second. "Well we should be baking more cookies. Pinkie will freak out!" Wendy joked.

Applejack laughed. "Ah agree." She agreed. She looked at the others and smiled, "See y'all soon!" The two then walked off leaving Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow, Dipper, and Twilight. "Hey, we've been dancing together so much we never got a time to talk to you three." Twilight pointed out. "Oh no you should dance!" Fluttershy replied. "No it's fine, we should hang out." Dipper smiled. "Okay then what do you want to do?" Rainbowdash asked. "Talk?" Rarity asked. They couldn't talk about a way to defeat TyRex because they were in public so they just began to talk about the past. Meanwhile Pinkie and Mabel were rocking the dance floor! "If you excuse me dudes, we'll now have the sing off!" Soos announced. "First, Britney!" Soos added, having Britney walk up on stage.

She grabbed the microphone and began to sing "Wonderland" By Natalia Kills. "I'm not Snow White But I'm lost inside this forest. I'm not Red Riding Hood, But I think the wolves have got me. Don't want the stilettos I'm not, not Cinderella. I don't need a knight so baby take off all your armor. You be the Beast and I'll be the Beauty, beauty. Who needs true love as long as you love me truly. I want it all, but I want you more. Will you wake me up boy if I bite your poison apple. I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales. But I believe in you and me. Take me to wonderland. Take me to take me to Take me to wonderland. Take me to, take me to. Take me to wonderland. Take me to, take me to. Take me to wonderland. Wonderland, wonderland. When I lay my head down to go to sleep at night. My dreams conceive the things. That I make you want to hide. Don't lock me in your tower. Show me your magic powers. I'm not afraid to face a little bit of danger, danger. I want the love, the money, and the perfect ending. You want the same as I, I, so stop pretending. I want to show you how good we could be together. I want to love you through the night, we'll be a sweet disaster. I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales, But I believe in you and me. Take me to wonderland. Take me to take me to. Take me to wonderland. Take me to, take me to. Take me to wonderland. Take me to, take me to. Take me to wonderland. Wonderland, wonderland. Wonderland, oh~ I believe in you and me. I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales, I don't believe in fairy tales, But I believe in you and me. Take me to wonderland. Take me to, take me to. Take me to wonderland. Take me to, take me to. Take me to wonderland. Take me to, take me to, take me to. I believe in you and me, Wonderland. Take me to take me to take me to Wonderland. Take me to take me to take me to Wonderland. Take me to take me to take me to Wonderland. Take me to Wonderland, take me to Wonderland"

Next was Pinkie. "Now Pinkie!" Soos smiled. "Good luck, Mrs. 5 year old." Britney teased. Pinkie didn't care as much right now. "Hi everybody I'm going to sing a song I wrote by myself called Smile!" Pinkie began. She then took a deep breath and began to sing. "

"My name is Pinkie Pie (_Hello!_) And I am here to say (_How ya doin'?_) I'm gonna make you smile and I will brighten up your day It doesn't matter now (_What's up?_) If you are sad or blue (_Howdy!_) 'Cause cheering up my friends is just what Pinkie's here to do 'Cause I love to make you smile, smile, smile Yes I do It fills my heart with sunshine all the while Yes it does 'Cause all I really need's a smile, smile, smile From these happy friends of mine I like to see you grin (_Awesome!_) I love to see you beam (_Rock on!_) The corners of your mouth turned up is always Pinkie's dream (_Hoof bump!_) But if you're kind of worried And your face has made a frown I'll work real hard and do my best to turn that sad frown upside down 'Cause I love to make you grin, grin, grin Yes I do Bust it out from ear to ear let it begin Just give me a joyful grin, grin, grin And you fill me with good cheer It's true some days are dark and lonely And maybe you feel sad But Pinkie will be there to show you that it isn't that bad There's one thing that makes me happy and makes my whole life worthwhile And that's when I talk to my friends and get them to smile I really am so happy Your smile fills me with glee I give a smile I get a smile And that's so special to me 'Cause I love to see you beam, beam, beam Yes I do Tell me what more can I say To make you see That I do It makes me happy when you beam, beam, beam Yes it always makes my day Come on every pony smile, smile, smile Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine All I really need's a smile, smile, smile From these happy friends of the perfect gift for me Is a smile as wide as a mile To make me happy as can be Come on every pony smile, smile, smile Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine All I really need's a smile, smile, smile From these happy friends of Smile, smile, smile, smile, smile Come on and smile Come on and smile!" Pinkie sang.

Everyone began to clap and cheer, with Pinkie smiling. "Wow, that was lame." Britney said to her friends. Jasime and Amora agreed, laughing at Pinkie. Pinkie saw and stared. The others saw as so. "What's going on?" Fluttershy asked. "Britney and her two friends are laughing at Pinkie." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "What is the problem with those 3?" Rarity asked.

"I don't know but it's not good." Wendy answered. The others frowned. "Uh excuse me everybody, I will now announce the Party Queen!" Soos announced. "Now I counted the votes and the winner is..." Soos began. "Well better get my crown!" Britney smiled, beginning to walk up. "PINKIE PIE!" Soos smiled. Pinkie lit up with joy. Pinkie walked up and accepted the crown, smiling every moment.

"WHAT!" Britney yelled. Everybody stared at Britney, shocked. "That is not fair! She is one of the DJs and her friends probably stacked the box with her name! Like come on. If I can't get to be Queen with Dipper then at least I HAVE to have this!" She yelled. "Wait you like him?" Twilight asked. "Not the point!" Amora yelled. "The point is that you 8 stacked the box with Pinkie's name!" Jasmine yelled.

Everyone now stared at the 8. "WHAT!" Rainbowdash yelled. "We would never do that." Applejack replied. "Oh ya! Then why is she crowned, I am the better Party Princess!" Britney replied. "If you want, you could have it?" Pinkie asked. "Pinkie, that's yours because you won it FAIR and square!" Rainbowdash answered for Britney.

"Here, I'll solve all of this. Everyone, cheer if you vote for a Britney." Soos said. Only two clapped and cheered. "Okay, now cheer if you vote for Pinkie!" Soos smiled. everyone cheered, yelled, smiled, and clapped. Pinkie lit up with joy. "Well then, we have a winner!" Soos announced. "What! I demand a recount!" Britney yelled. "It was only two." Twilight replied.

"And Britney for being a poor sport, you are kicked out!" Stanford said behind her. "Wait you two are here!" Brittney asked. "Yes of course!" Stanley smiled. "Ya, we couldn't miss who the winner was." Stanford smiled as well. "And Dipper I hear Twilight is your Queen." Stan joked. Dipper and Twilight blushed. Stanford elbowed his brother. "Now, you are officially kicked out!" Stanley demanded.

Britney began to walk out with Jasmine and Amora. "THIS ISN'T OVER!" she yelled then left. "I think it is over." Rainbow laughed, followed by the others' laugh. Suddenly a slow song came on. "May I have this dance?" Dipper asked. Twilight blushed and took it, and the two walked to the dance floor.

"So..." Twilight frowned. "So what?" Dipper asked. "Do you like her?" Twilight asked. "What! No I don't like Britney!" Dipper answered. Twilight smiled and hugged Dipper.

The party was now over and everyone was cleaning up. The mane 6 including Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Wendy were cleaning the Party Room while Stan and Stanley were washing dishes. Suddenly the bell rang, telling that someone has walked in. "Oh sorry, but the party is over." Fluttershy said with out turning her head. "Oh we know just I'm looking for my sister." someone said. Twilight remembered that voice. She turned around seeing Cadence and Shining Armor. "Shining Armor! Cadence!" Twilight yelled, running towards the two.


	7. Chapter 7 Mystery Hunting and Enemies

"Twilight!" Cadence said as Shining Armor said "Twily!". Twilight hugged the two. "Well what brings y'all here?" Applejack smiled. "Uh, that will be explained soon." Shining Armor smiled. "But right now we need to meet you four." Cadence smiled, looking at the Pines twins and Wendy and Soos. With that, Twilight led her brother and sister in law to the others.

"This is Wendy and Soos," Twilight said pointing to the two. "And these two are Dipper and Mabel Pines. They're letting us stay here.". "Hi! It's very nice to meet you fout and thank you for letting Twilight stay here. I'm Cadence and this is my husband Shining Armor." Cadence smiled. "Hi!" the 4 said. "Hey Twi? Why do you and Dipper have matching crowns?" Shining Armor asked.

"Oh, do I sense a new couple?!" Cadence joked making her husband frown. "No we aren't a couple because it will just be harder when I leave but we will have cheat days of when we act like couple and these crowns, well these sweet maniacs made us King and Queen." Twilight joked, walking next to Dipper.

"Awe that's sweet!" Cadence smiled. Shining Armor stared in a dark glare at Dipper. "I'm not a big fan of this." Shining mumbled. Stanford and Stanley walked out smiling, then they starred at the two. "Wait there's more magical ponies!?" Stanley yelled. Stanford put his hand over his brother's mouth and smiled. "Excuse my brother, he's just being, well himself. Anyway, hi I'm Stanford Pines the co-owner of the Mystery Shack along with my brother Stanley Pines." Stanford greeted.

"Hi I'm Prince Shining Armor and this is my wife Cadence. I'm Twilight's brother." Shining Armor smiled. "Ah, the rulers of the Crystal Empire. Luna has said so much about you." Stanford smiled. "Now why are you two here again?" Mabel asked. Cadence looked around and sighed. "Let's go into another room." Shining Armor said. The Pines family led the main 6 and Cadence and Shining to the living room.

"So..." Fluttershy asked. Shining Armor and Cadence hesitated at first. "You know when your wings appeared?" Cadence asked. The 3 nodded. "Well, we think that was caused by your element, the power brought from your element caused you to form wings as wished. You brought enough power to your body and mind, you made your wings appear." Cadence said.

"But what about my horn?" Rarity asked. "Sorry Rarity but your horn doesn't appear." Shining Armor frowned. Rarity frowned as well. "And about that fight with TyRex." Shining Armor knelt down. "Twilight you can't just run into fights like that, you got to deny it.". "What if your friends never came?" Cadence asked. Twilight sighed and looked down. "I guess your right." she frowned.

"So, because of that we also need to tell you something else. You probably already know this but, TyRex well." Cadence hesitated. "He has already brought Timber wolves over but now he's brought over Parasprites." Shining Armor frowned. "He has teamed up with The Gnomes and now has some other creatures he has brought over." Cadence said in disgust.

"So, what do we do now?" Rainbowdash asked. "I guess prepare if he plans an attack." Shining Armor answered. "Or we could go mystery hunting, we haven't lately and we might find something or someone and possibly find where TyRex is hiding." Dipper suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay then, we'll go tomorrow!" Mabel smiled. Cadence looked up at the clock that said 12:07. "Uh, can we probably stay here for the night? You know because it's so late?" Cadence asked.

"Oh course! You are saving our world after all." Stanford smiled. "And maybe, we could all have a sleepover dudes!" Soos said in happiness. "OH COURSE WE ALL COULD!" Mabel yelled. Everybody jumped up with happiness except for Shining Armor who was eying Dipper. Dipper saw this and smiled nervously. "Hey do you guys want to watch a movie?!" Wendy asked. The mane 6 and Cadence and Shining Armor starred at her with a clueless stare.

"Oh ya, forgot that." Wendy laughed. 15 minutes later, everyone was finally watching Their Nearly Dead But Not Quite (Movie in GR Season 2 episode 2). Mabel and Soos haven't seen it and they didn't want something to scary for Fluttershy. The mane 6 sat together but Mabel sat with Pinkie and Dipper sat with Twilight. Cadence and Shining Armor were sitting together, as did Wendy and Soos with Applejack and Rainbowdash, while Stanford and Stanley sat together.

Wendy was constantly yelling out comments, causing the others to laugh. Through out the movie, one by one, they would fall asleep. First Twilight, Fluttershy, then Rarity, Soos, Mabel and Pinkie, Dipper, Cadence, Shining Armor, Applejack, Rainbowdash and Wendy, with Stanford and Stanley last. When seeing the others asleep, they went into their room so it wouldn't be as crowded for the others.

Everyone woke up from the smell of Pancakes, French Toast, Waffles, Apple Fritters, Eggs, and Bacon. Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Soos, Stanford, Stanley, Cadence, and Shining Armor peeked through the door, revealing the mane six singing and cooking. The six were singing the chorus from, Ballad Of Crystal Ponies. The Six were baking a feast for the others, for all the hospitality the Pines Family have provided lately.

Suddenly, Mabel fell down, causing the singing to stop. The six turned around seeing Mabel on the floor. "Uh...Hey?" Mabel smiled. Twilight smiled as well and helped her up. "Now who else was watching?" Twilight asked. "How do you know it wasn't just me?" Mabel asked. Rainbowdash and Applejack smiled, pulling the others out. "Uh, I think we know." Rainbowdash laughed.

"So, what is the delicious smell I hear, calling my name?" Stanley asked. "Oh we made Pancakes, French Toast, Waffles, Apple Fritters, Eggs, and Bacon." Twilight smiled. "Want a piece of Bacon?!" Pinkie asked. Stan took the bacon and ate it in one bite. "Wow, that's not horrible!" he said with a surprised tone. "Thanks!" Pinkie thanked him, turning around to mix more batter.

"You know, this reminds me of when I baked at Sugar Cube Corner!" Pinkie remembered. "What is that place?" Wendy asked. Pinkie turned around and laughed. "Oh ya, I forgot. Well it's a bakery I work at with my bosses, the Cakes." Pinkie answered. "Wow, so you were a professional baker?" Soos asked. "Well I wouldn't say that but, kind of." Pinkie giggled.

"Wait a second! I've been cooking for two days and we had two Professional Bakers here!" Stan yelled. "Stan!" Stanford yelled. "What? I hate work!" Stanley replied, causing his brother to roll his eyes. "Don't mind him." Stanford faked a smile. Everyone except the mane six sat down and waited for their food. "So, when are we going mystery hunting?" Dipper asked. "Um, maybe after breakfast if you don't mind." Fluttershy considered. "Not at all. Oh, almost forgot! Cadence, Shining Armor, are you two coming?" Dipper asked.

"We're sorry but, we have to get back to the Empire after we eat." Cadence frowned. "Awe, I really wish you two could come. You two are awesome!" Mabel hoped. "Don't worry Mabel, well see you guys again soon." Cadence smiled. Mabel forced a smile.

"Here you go!" Rainbow said, placing the food down. "Aren't you 6 going to eat?" Shining Armor asked. "Oh, we already ate." Fluttershy answered. "Well, more food for me!" Stan smiled. His brother looked at him. "Uh, I mean us." Stanley corrected. The mane 6 laughed. "So, what are we looking for?" Twilight asked. "Anything or one we could use against TyRex." Dipper answered.

"I hope we find something soon," Rarity hoped. "I don't know how my shop is holding up. Or Opal," "And the animals," Fluttershy added. "And the bakery," Pinkie added as well. "The Farm," Applejack added in. "Cloudsdale," Rainbow agreed. "The castle." Twilight finished. "Don't worry you six, everything will be fine." Wendy tried to cheer the others up. "Ya dudes, well find something to defeat them with." Soos smiled.

"That's not what I'm fully worried about. What will happen after?" Twilight mumbled. Fifteen minutes later, everyone except Stan and Stanley, who were watching the shack, were walking towards the portal to say goodbye to Cadence and Shining Armor. Everyone was walking towards the portal. Shining Armor on the side though, staring at Twilight levitating Dipper's book and laughing along with Dipper. Cadence automatically noticed. "Hey Shining, what's the matter?" Cadence asked, knowing the answer.

"Uh, nothing." Shining Armor lied, looking away. Cadence looked at Twilight, then at Shining and laughed. "I get it, your jealous!" Cadence laughed. "What! No!" Shining Armor partly yelled. "Jealous." Cadence snickered. "No-" "Jealous..." Cadence smiled. Shining Armor sighed. "I'm not jealous." Shining Armor pouted. "Awe, then whats the matter?" Cadence snickered. Shining Armor stared at Twilight and Dipper. "It's just..." Shining hesitated. "Your worried to loose your sister." Cadence replied. Shining Armor nodded.

"You know she will always love you and will never replace you." Cadence smiled. Shining Armor smiled as well. "I guess your right." He agreed. They smiled in silence. "You know, this is how Twilight felt when we were getting married. Remember how she felt, she was worried to loose you." Cadence explained. "Well of course I told her it was nothing and calmed her down." Shining Armor said proudly, causing Cadence to laugh. "Ya mister, I was controlled by Changlings." Cadence joked.

The two smiled until reaching the portal. "Well, looks like were here!" Rainbow announced. "I'm really going to miss you BBBFF." Twilight said hugging her brother. "Me to Twily." Shining Armor agreed. "Hey, remember to be careful. The universe is counting on you 10." Cadence smiled. "Will do!" Wendy saluted. The two smiled, waved, then walked into the portal. "Well are you guys ready?" Dipper asked. The others nodded. "Well let's go!" Mabel cheered.

The gang began walking, deeper into the forest, finding what ever they could use against TyRex. Suddenly Mabel looked around, noticing her surroundings. "Hey guys, we should probably leave this area." Mabel suggested. The others stopped and faced her. "And why should we do that?" Rainbow asked. "Because, this place looks like the home of where the Gnomes that tried forcing me into marriage live." Mabel answered. "Don't worry Mabel. If we see them, we have the elements." Fluttershy smiled.

"Ya, and we could just take them down!" Rainbow added. Mabel starred at the others then shrugged and began to walk. "Wait, aren't the Gnomes teamed with TyRex?" Pinkie asked. "Not anymore!" Someone said. The 10 turned around, revealing the Gnome army. "Well look who we have here the girl who crushed our soul. Hey Mabel." Jeff smiled, causing Mabel to roll her eyes.

"Oh, and she brought friends too who are breath taking. Rainbow hair which reminds me of when we barf but in a good way, Pink hair that takes over our eyes, just plain blonde which is beautiful, but what I'm caught on about are the two purple haired girls. I'm talking to you two ladies." Jeff winked. Twilight blushed with embarrassment while Rarity rolled her eyes in disgust.

Dipper pushed the two aside. "What do you want Jeff!?" Dipper asked. "I was about to ask the same thing, since this is my home of course." Jeff answered. "Why are you teamed with TyRex!" Wendy demanded. "Ya, he's a meanie pants" Pinkie added. "We're not anymore." Jeff lied. "What do you mean?" Rarity asked. "We're not anymore because, well, it's complicated," Jeff answered. "And if I'm correct you six are the Elements of Harmony."

"And how do you know that!" Twilight asked. "I was teamed with TyRex and his main plan is to destroy you six, Mrs. Magic." Jeff answered. "Hey it's not Mrs. Magic, it will be Mrs. Pines in a year or 5." Mabel yelled. Dipper turned to his sister. "Mabel not a good time!" He answered. "No Dipper, we know you like it!" Pinkie laughed. Dipper and Twilight faced each other and blushed.

"Wow get a room you two (reference)!" Jeff joked. "Anyway, I know his hid out so if you go there without him knowing, I bet you could use the elements and win." Jeff suggested. The gang looked at each other with little confidence. "Okay, where is he?" Dipper asked. "You know the abandoned house where the dinosaurs live under, that's where he is." Jeff replied.

"Thanks you guys, we owe you!" Mabel smiled. "Come on! Before he finds out!" Twilight answered, running out of the forest. The others began to follow. When they were out of sight, Jeff turned around and pulled out his phone. "Hey Boss. They believe it!" Jeff smiled. "Good and their going to the decoy?" TyRex asked. "Yep, their on their way." Jeff answered. "Good, now we'll win for sure. They won't expect anything coming to them!" TyRex smiled.

Jeff smiled as well and ended the call. "Oh you you guys don't need to owe me anything at all anymore, because I got they thing I wanted all along." Jeff said to himself. "Revenge." He smiled.

**Author's Note: Hey guys it's finally up and I'm so sorry for not posting sooner. It's because I had writers block about this but luckily I wrote down what the main theme will be about each Chapter instead of spamming random chapters at your face. So hoped you liked it and if you have an idea then comment it so I will read it. Well, anyways BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8 Imprisoned By The Enemy

The gang began, walking over to the abandoned house. "Should we really be trusting that creep?" Mabel asked. "Oh come on Mabel, it's our only hope." Rainbow smiled. "Plus, y'all have the elements to defeat him!" Applejack added. Mabel sighed. "Okay, if you say so." Mabel said, staring down. Dipper stared down, walking next to Twilight and Mabel. "Twi?" He asked. "Yes?" She replied. "Well, are you sure we should trust them, they practicality kidnapped Mabel when we first got here! And 'were' teamed up with TyRex!" He pointed out.

Twilight nodded and looked down for 5 seconds. "It's our only hope that it's true," She said, giving him a warm smile. "Plus we have something more powerful then TyRex." "What?" Dipper asked. Twilight was about to answer, but was interrupted by Pinkie yelling "TWIDIP!?". Twilight and Dipper stared at the crazy, pink haired girl, then slightly laughed. "No, the elements." Twilight answered, making her crown appear. "Well that too but-" Pinkie complained, but was stopped by Applejack placing her hand Pinkie's over mouth.

"That's enough Pinkie." Applejack interrupted. "But..." Pinkie began but was stopped by Applejack again. After 5 more minutes of walking, the 10 found the location. "Is this it?" Twilight asked. "Yep, this is where the dinosaurs lived." Soos answered. Twilight looked to the side of her at Dipper and he nodded that this was the location. She sighed. "Well, let's get this done and over with. I don't want to leave you guys when done." Twilight sighed.

"It's okay. We'll still communicate." Wendy smiled. "Okay then, let's go in I guess?" Fluttershy questioned. The others nodded and began walking in. "Hello?" Rainbowdash asked. "Anybody here?" Applejack added. Twilight began to search around. All she found was broken floor and a few crates. Rarity searched around and saw a mirror. She began to pose in the mirror, but was stopped by it falling and breaking.

"Ohhhh..." Rarity groaned. "Don't worry dude or uh girl dude, the bad luck thing isn't real." Soos explained to her. "No, I can't look in the mirror now." Rarity answered. Applejack and Rainbow stared at her blankly. "Really?" Rainbow rolled her eyes. Twilight began to search some more. Finally she was reading a discarded letter but was stopped by seeing a piece of rope hanging.

She began to examined it, which led to a bottle of knock out gas and a cage. She then saw out of the corner of her eye, that trap about to be pulled out of thin air. She stared at it then remembered, if Discord could be invisible, then... oh no. "It's a trap!" She yelled running to the others. The others looked of where she was running out of from and saw the spray.

"Oh darling, it's nothing." Rarity said, beginning to feel dizzy. 'Ya Twilight it's...nothing." Rainbow said, falling to the floor. Once Rainbow fell, the others, having no control to their bodies, followed her movement. "It's okay Twilight. Well be fine." Dipper's last words before he passed out.

Twilight began to open her eyes slowly. She saw metal bars and a steel floor but had no roof. "What happen?" Twilight asked, placing her hand to her forehead. "Guys? GUYS!" Twilight yelled, running toward the front of the cage. Twilight began to push and pull on the bars, getting more worried every second. "GUYS!?" She called, having no reply.

She snapped her fingers, to teleport her out but it didn't work. She tried again, and again, and again! But kept having the same result. Twilight began to slide down the bars, and dumped her face into her knees and began to cry. Suddenly TyRex appeared outside of the bars. "Ahh, looks like someone has awoken." He smirked. "How you doing." He winked.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "What do you want?" Twilight asked, placing her head up. "Oh I just want my plan to not foil. It was such a good plan to tell Jeff to pull that tiny prank." He answered. Twilight got up and ran towards him, but still stuck in the bars. "What did you do to my friends?" She yelled. "Oh nothing, I've just placed them in cages. Loyalty, the red head, and Honesty in one, Generosity, Kindness, and Laughter in another, and the one, with braces, the hat and the fat one together." TyRex explained.

"Why won't my magic work!?" She half asked and half yelled. "Oh that," He laughed. "Non magic cage. The only magic in there is my kind of magic.". Twilight was about to say more, but was stopped by TyRex's watch buzzing. "Look like Mrs. Loyalty, Honesty, and the red head has awoken. Well I'll let you have fun in here. Bye!" TyRex smiled. "Wait! Get back here!" Twilight yelled, but it was to late. TyRex poofed away. Twilight looked down at the floor and sighed. "I guess I'm alone for now." She said to herself.

Meanwhile in another cage, Rainbowdash was running into the bars, hoping it would break. "Ugh! Come on! Ugh!" She groaned, running into the bars again. She fell down, rubbing her head. "Rainbow, for the 100th time, it's hopeless, were stuck." Applejack repeated. "Oh no it's...not.. ..on!" Rainbowdash replied, banging into the bars four more times.

She fell down once more but was stopped by someone keeping her down. "Rainbowdash, it's hopeless. We're stuck here." Wendy frowned. Rainbow sighed and looked down. "Hello!" TyRex smiled. The three jumped with fear. "YOU!" Rainbow yelled. "Yes me. I'm here!" TyRex smiled. "Let us go!" Applejack demanded. "Um... let me think about i-no." TyRex smiled. Rainbow ran up to the bars.

"WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS!" Rainbowdash yelled. "Oh their in cages and, hm oh ya forgot their magic proof. So Twilight won't escape with magic." TyRex smirked. Rainbowdash began to try to punch him through the bars, but it was no use because TyRex stepped back. "You won't get away with this!" Rainbow yelled. "Oh, as cheesy it is but, I've already have." TyRex smiled. He snapped his fingers and he disappeared.

"This is outrageous! Come on! We need to get out of here, you don't know what is happening to the others!" Rainbowdash yelled. "But it's hopeless." Wendy frowned and Applejack nodded. "Well I'm going to keep trying!" Rainbow pointed out, banging into the bars. Wendy stared at Applejack, who just rolled her eyes. "COME ON!" She yelled. She banged into it one more time, causing something to drop out. "What was that?" Applejack asked.

The three walked over to the object. "My element!" Rainbow gasped. "It's glowing." Wendy pointed out. "Wait y'all, didn't he create magic proof cells?" Applejack asked. "Yes, but he didn't know I could have my wings and break out!" Rainbow smiled. She quickly attached her element and thought out her wings, forming them to appear.

"Okay, so let's leave this place!" She smiled. Rainbowdash flew up to the top of the cage, which had no roof. First she flew up Wendy, then Applejack. Finally the three were outside the cage. "Come on, let's save the others!" She smiled. The two nodded and followed her.

"HI GUYS!" TyRex smiled at Soos, Mabel, and Dipper who rolled their eyes. "What no 'Oh hey TyRex The Great'?" TyRex asked. Dipper stood up and marched over to TyRex. "Where's the others?!" He yelled but mostly meant Twilight. "Oh in other cages." TyRex answered. "Let them go!" Dipper replied. "And why would I do that?" TyRex laughed, wiping a tear of joy from his eye.

Dipper didn't reply, just stared furiously at the draconequus. "What?" He asked, staring at the young boy. Dipper didn't reply. "Ohhhhh... Well my love detector is going off! You want to know where's Twilight. Well she's in her own cage alone, crying." He joked. "Wait, Twilight crying?" Soos asked. The 3 stared at Soos. Dipper quickly turned back in anger to TyRex. "Let them go!" Dipper yelled.

"Again, why would I ever do that?" TyRex repeated. TyRex levitated Dipper up. "Beat it kid, you guys will never escape." TyRex smirked. There were silence between the two. Suddenly TyRex spotted something on Dipper's forehead. "A cutiemark I presume, no his would be a pine tree." TyRex thought. TyRex shook his head and used his magic to bang Dipper into the other side of the cage.

"Dipper!" Mabel and Soos yelled. Mabel stared at her brother then at TyRex."If you hurt any of my friends, I will, I will," Mabel yelled before being interrupted. "You will what? Punch me, kick me?" TyRex laughed. Mabel stared at him. "Maybe." She mumbled, causing TyRex to laugh even more. "Stop your, y- your ki-killing me." He replied, wiping tears from his eyes.

"Just kidding, how would you ever kill me. Like come on, your just an ordinary girl." TyRex pointed out. Soos marched up. "Hey! That's no way to talk to Mabel!" Soos yelled. TyRex rolled his eyes, and yawned. "Well number one, I don't care, number two, I still don't care, and number three I still don't care." He laughed. "Well, I'm going to go and leave you at this touching moment, bye!" He smiled.

Mabel and Soos stared at him poofing away, and sighed. Then they remembered Dipper, who was hurt on the floor, and raced over. "Dipper I'm so sorry." Mabel apologized. "Ya, dude. It will be fine soon, we'll escape and you'll be fine soon. " Soos smiled. Dipper gave a weak smile due to the fact that it was half fake. "Thanks guys but, I just hope that the others are okay." Dipper glared at the floor.

Rainbowdash, Applejack, and Wendy have been everywhere in the house. "Come on, where are they?" Rainbowdash asked. "They haft to be here somewhere?" Wendy stated. "Guys!" Applejack called. The two began to run further but stopped when the 3 saw Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. "Guys!" the 6 said as one. The 6 tried to hug on and another through the bars. "Where are the others?" Pinkie asked.

"In other cages, but we haven't found them yet." Applejack answered. "How did you 3 escape?" Fluttershy asked. "And can you help us escape as well?" Pinkie added. Rainbowdash smiled, and made her wings form, and began to bring Pinkie over. "Rainbow! How ever did you get your wings?" Rarity asked. "He doesn't know about our magic connected with our wings. He only thought Twilight had magic. Fluttershy use your element and help Rarity fly over." Rainbow explained.

Fluttershy nodded, helping her friend come over. "I can't believe he didn't know about the wings." Fluttershy smiled. "I know, what kind of villain is he?" Rainbow laughed. The others laughed along. "Yes, what kind of villain are I?" TyRex said, behind the 6. The 6 screamed. "YOU!" Rainbowdash flied over. TyRex dodged her hit. "Whoa, easy. All I'll do is sent you back in cages. Not bad huh?" TyRex exclaimed.

"Yah, not ba- RUN!" Pinkie yelled. Suddenly the 6 ran as fast as they could but in threes. Applejack, Wendy, and Rainbowdash, and Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie. They split up at a point of where there was 2 turns. Rainbow's group took the right, Rarity's group took the left. Unfortunately for TyRex, he was to late he didn't know where they went.

He searched around the area for 3 minutes but then scowled and left. The 6 waited one minute, to make sure he wasn't coming back, but when the coast was clear, they sighed and hopped out of their hiding spots. "That was a close one." Rarity spoke. "I know, we were almost goners." Wendy agreed. "We should look for the others." Pinkie suggested. "Oh I just hope they didn't break out. As much as it feels strange saying that but, come on. They would be goners like how we almost were." Rarity hoped.

"Where do you think they are?" Fluttershy asked. There was silence for a minute of thinking. "I bet they are in the maze of cages?" Pinkie suggested. "Wait? How do you know about them?" Rainbowdash asked. "Uh, we were just running for our lives in there." Rarity answered for Pinkie. Rainbow stared blankly with embarrassment. "Oh, right." She replied. The others laughed genitally for 7 seconds.

"So we go back where we came from?" Rainbowdash asked. The others nodded. "Well, looks like this will take a while." Rainbow added, and began walking with the others. Meanwhile Twilight was still in her cage, crying every second she had. "This is all my fault, I brought everyone into this." Twilight teared up. "She might be dead now, just because I can't find a way out." Dipper said in his cage.

"They might be gone now, because we can't find where they are." Rainbow sighed. Pinkie's hair has now fallen and the curls disappeared. "I hope we find them." Fluttershy added. "Ah can't loose another pony in my life." Applejack added as well.

"I have to find a way

To make this all okay

I can't believe this small mistake

Could've caused so much pain.

Oh why, oh why?

Something is wrong, it's hard to see

This isn't how it's meant to be

We're supposed to be in our own worlds

Not connecting them and having them swirl

Oh why, oh why?

Losing hope

I don't know what to do

Seeking answers

I fear we won't find you

Oh why, oh why?" Everyone (except TyRex) sang as one. Rainbowdash finally got an idea. "Fluttershy use your wings and fly up with me." She said. Fluttershy nodded and flew up. Rainbowdash and Fluttershy began to search from the sky while the others were searching from the ground. Suddenly Pinkie saw a glimpse of brown hair. Her straight dark pink hair turned into pink poofy hair.

"GUYS LOOK!" Pinkie gasped, point to the cage. The others saw the brown hair as well and smiled with happiness. "Come on! What are we waiting for?" Wendy smiled. The others began to run the the cage keeping Mabel, Dipper, and Soos. "GUYS!" Pinkie cheered. "Did you hear something?" Mabel asked. "GUYS!" Pinkie repeated. "That sound like-" Soos began before being interrupted. "PINKIE!" Mabel cheered. The two hugged through the bars.

"Your okay!" Applejack smiled. "Where's Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. "I don't know, I thought she was with you." Dipper answered. "Wait she's not here?" Rarity widened her eyes. Everyone gasped with fear. "We've got to find her!" Wendy yelled. "Ya, come on!" Rainbow yelled, beginning to run. "Um, hello?" Mabel asked. Rainbowdash turned around.

"We're still in a cage." Soos ended. "Right," Rainbow sighed. "Fluttershy, you get Dipper and Mabel. I'll get Soos." Fluttershy did as told. "Come on, let's find her!" Mabel demanded. The others began to run in the maze, hoping to find her. Finally they found her. "TWILIGHT!" They cheered, staring at the girl. "Guy?!" Twilight asked. Finally she looked up and cheered with joy. "YOUR OKAY!" Everyone cheered. "Now how, do I get out of here?" Twilight asked. "Well well fly you over-" Rainbowdash said, realizing that a roof was now over Twilight's cage.

"Well it looks like he put a roof over your cage because he knew that we were going to fly you over." Fluttershy sighed. "Well how do I get you over there now? It's a magic proof cage." Twilight asked. "How about let's make a deal. You 8 vs. me and. If you win you escape with Twilight, and if I win, you are stuck here forever without magic?" TyRex asked, who appeared out of no where. Everyone looked at each other then at him.

"Why don't you cage us right now?" Rainbowdash asked. "Oh it's much more fun this way." TyRex cheered. Everyone stared at each other, questioning what should they do. Everyone shrugged at Applejack who was going to answer the question. She sighed. "All right, deal." Applejack sighed, shaking TyRex's hand.

**Author's Note IMPORTANT!: Hey guys Hamster here and so, so, so, so, sorry for the wait, writer's block and I need all of your help. Do you think you could comment ideas about what I should write that will mainly be one whole chapter that will go with the theme or something because, I really don't know about chapters 9-16 and I REALLY need your help. So anyways also on my deviantart account DuhGamingHamster, I started a group for Gravity Ponies and ANYBODY can join so you could join the group (maybe follow/watch me) and post some art for Gravity Ponies and the links to my account and group is on my page for all websites I post this on. Just to tell you I'm not a really good artist so... yah... mine isn't that good. But please give meh ideas and check out the fan group. So anyways, BYE!**


	9. Chapter 9 The Excape

Twilight's eyes widened from the answer her friends had made. TyRex smirked, knowing he would win. He snapped his fingers, teleporting Twilight in another cage. The cage was made out of gold and had a roof and floor. Without trying to use magic, Twilight knew that the cage was magic proof. She sighed and sat down on the cold, solid gold floor.

TyRex was ready to fight. He knew he would win and his plan would succeed. Although for the others, the knew they would lose. "Draw!" TyRex yelled. He shoot a gold beam at the nine. Rainbowdash and Fluttershy carried Soos and Wendy up, while Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie pushed the others aside. As soon as the beam flew pasted the others, Rainbowdash and Fluttershy brought the others back down.

Rainbowdash and Applejack stared at their surroundings, trying to find something that would help. Suddenly Applejack saw a rope in the air and moved her head towards it. Rainbow saw what she was staring at and flew over to the rope. "Ha! Nice loyalty Rainbowdash!" TyRex teased. Rainbowdash didn't turn back, she kept flying over to the rope. "Well it looks like its up to us now." Rarity announced.

"Looks like it is." Pinkie agreed. "I've got this." Mabel smiled. Out of no where, she pulled out her grappling hook. She fired it at a bar above of TyRex. Once secured, she grabbed onto the rope of the grappling hook, foot out, and and kicked the enemy in the gut when swinging towards him. TyRex scowled. "How was that, sucka!" Mabel smirked. "How about this!" TyRex yells, causing another beam to fling towards Mabel.

Pinkie pushed her friend out of the way. "Thanks Pinkie." Mabel smiled when she was in safety. "No problem!" Pinkie smiled. Applejack and Rarity nod at each other. They jumped up facing the villain, and punched, kicked, and even made TyRex fall backwards. "Wow, I didn't know you were tough Miss. Rarity." TyRex smirked, getting back up. "Just because I'm a lady, doesn't mean I'm weak." Rarity responds.

Dipper began to examined the cage Twilight was in. "If the cage falls down it would-" Dipper paused with excitement. "Guys, guess what!" He smiled. "What is it?" Wendy asked. "If we make the cage fall, then it would break, meaning..." Dipper began. "Twilight would escape. Your a genius bro bro." Mabel smiled, playfully punching her brother's arm. "But, how are we supposed to distract TyRex so he doesn't see Twilight escape?" Fluttershy asked.

Applejack looked up, seeing Rainbowdash flying back with the rope she had gotten. "Ah think ah know how to." Applejack smiles. "You know we're still in battle, right?" TyRex ask. The 8 turn around and face TyRex. "Oh we know." Soos began. "And we're not giving up." Rainbowdash smiled, fly down. Rainbowdash took one end of the rope and tossed it to Applejack.

"Ready?" Applejack asks. "As I'll ever be." Rainbow replied. The two ran past TyRex, holding the rope and spun around him, tightening the rope. "Hey! What are you do- whah?" The draconequus said, before feeling pressure on his back. "HAHA! I have captured you!" Mabel yelled, hanging onto his back along with Pinkie. "Now! Off into the sunset!" Pinkie cheered. "Even though it's just around 4 or something." Dipper pointed out. Pinkie paused for a minute before replying. "Exactly!" Pinkie cheered.

"But-" Dipper began, before being interrupted by his sister. "Bro bro, it's Pinkie logic." Mabel smiled. Dipper rolled his eyes while Pinkie and Mabel high fived each other. "Get off my back you!" TyRex demanded. "Why would I ever do that?" Mabel playfully mocked TyRex's voice from earlier. TyRex growled at the two laughing. Applejack and Rainbowdash finished tying the rope, connecting his feet together.

The two high fived each other and smiled. "Hey, punk!" Rainbowdash yelled to get TyRex's attention. The draconequus looked down at the two and remembered they were still there. His eyes widened of how they spaced out off his mind. "Ya, we're still here." Rainbowdash winked in joy. The two high five once more and began to walk a away. "HEY! Get back here!" TyRex demanded.

"Ya'll have to catch us first!" Applejack smirked, running into the opposite direction of TyRex along with Rainbowdash. TyRex began to run but fell on the first step, due to his feet being tied up. "Ouch!" He yelled. Applejack and Rainbowdash walked back up to him along with the rest. "Didn't think that through, huh?" Rainbow teased, flicking her fingers on his nose. Pinkie and Mabel jumped off of him and smiled.

"That was fun!" They said as one. The two stared at each other, cheeks full, trying not to laugh. Although they couldn't hold it in, they laughed so hard they fell on the cold, stone floor. TyRex rolled his eyes at the two girls who were dying from laughter. "Haha soooo funny. NOW LET ME GO!" He yelled. "Now let me go." Wendy mocked, making her voice to sound like his.

"Not funny." TyRex growled.

"Not Funny."

"Stop that"

"Stop that"

"Cut it out."

"Cut it out."

TyRex howled in anger, because of the red headed girl who was mocking his voice. Wendy copied his voice, making him angrier then before. The others laughed while Dipper, Mabel, and Soos sneaked away slowly. "Okay, so we might need another distraction." Mabel whispered, to the two. "Ya but how will we find a totally awesome and fun distraction in one minute?" Soos asked.

Mabel stared up at the chain holding the cage, the surroundings, and thought of a plan. "I got it!" Mabel cheered. "What is it? And not to loud." Dipper asked his sister. Mabel stared at TyRex who was still being mocked by Wendy and smiled, looking back. "Soos, do you see those bags of flour?" Mabel asked, pointing at a shelf full of flour. (What kind of abandoned house is this?)"Yep!" Soos replied.

"You will toss one of those bags onto TyRex trying to distract him. And when his is partly blind from the flour in his eyes, I will break the chains that are connected to the cage. With no support it will fall and hopefully break. And Dipper, you stand by Twilight's so when it breaks you can help her escape along with us." Mabel explained. "But, what about the elements and using them against him?" Soos asked.

Mabel stared back at the others. "I don't think they can last anymore time here right now." Mabel replied. "Okay so, let's go!" Soos smiled. The 3 spread out, going to the areas that their jobs were located in. Mabel had a thumbs up at Soos, who pushed 3 bags of flour onto TyRex. The others stepped away, to let the flour only fall on the draconequus. "Hey! Where are you-" TyRex began, but was interrupted by the flour falling into his mouth and eyes.

TyRex spit the flour out, but the horrible taste was still stuck in his mouth. Mabel jumped onto the cage and tried to make it fall. "Come. On. Dumb. Cage!" Mabel demanded, punching the gold cage. "Uh, you know I'm still in here?" Twilight said, trying avoid the punches. Mabel stared down and smiled. "Sorry." She apologized. Finally the cage fell onto the floor, making Twilight to fall onto her side. "Owe!" Twilight yelled. "Wait, it didn't break!" Wendy, Dipper, and Mabel questioned.

"You really think that I wouldn't use solid gold and use something cheap?" TyRex said, beginning to stand up. Wendy slapped her self on the head. "Ugh, I was sure he would have been cheap." Wendy groaned. Dipper then realized something that TyRex may have forgotten. "Twilight, it's a magic proof cage, right?" He asked. Twilight nodded her head. "Well can't you place ur hand out of the cage and use it?" Dipper asked again.

"No. I tried that in the other cage and it wont work." Twilight frowned. "But what about this cage?" Dipper whispered. "I didn't try because there's no point. I doubt it would work." She replied, staring down. "It doesn't hurt to try." Dipper smiled, hoping it would work. Closing her eyes, Twilight sighed and reached her hand out and snapped her fingers, causing her to teleport out.

Twilight open her eyes, for the plan had worked. She smiled with joy, staring at herself finally out of the cage, feeling free. She gasped with happiness, and stared at Dipper who was smiling. Being so happy, she jumped and hugged her friend, leaping into his arms (XD had to). "Come on let's go." Dipper smiled. Twilight nodded her head. Mabel turned around and gave a thumbs up to Soos and the others, signaling that it was time to leave. Soos hopped down while the others followed Mabel, Twilight, and Dipper.

"Twilight, can't you blow up this hideous base?" Rarity asked, running for her dear life. "I'll try." Twilight replied, concentrating on the house, but still running. Not turning her head, Twilight heard the flames of the house. Rainbowdash turned around, smiling at the house that was covered in flames. "Great job! I think he's gone!" Rainbow cheered. Suddenly she saw a figure walking out of the smoke. "Or not." She sighed.

"You may escape now, elements! But just wait, I will win this battle like always." TyRex called out. The mane six took their last look at the draconequus, who was smiling and with already planning his revenge.

The mane 6, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Soos, panted, walking inside the Mystery Shack. "That was close." Soos finally said when he caught his breath. "Too close." Rainbowdash agreed. Rarity walked up to Twilight, who was still breathing for her dear life. "Darling, we almost thought you would be stuck in that prison forever. We almost lost you." Rarity explained to her friend. "I thought I would be stuck in a cage for an eternity." Twilight smiled, looking up.

The two girls hugged, for the two friends were united. "I am so happy I can use my magic again." Twilight smiled. "Agree." Rarity smiled, the others nodded. "I have one question, though," Twilight began, walking to the others "Why did you make that deal with TyRex? You guys could have escaped!" "We can't leave without the Princess of Friendship!" Mabel and Pinkie said as one. "And, that wouldn't be a good way of showing Rainbow's element if y'all just left you there." Applejack smiled.

"I guess, but that was still wrong." Twilight replied. "Hey, we saved your butt. You should at least give a thank you." Rainbowdash smiled. Twilight sighed. "Thank you for saving me." she thanked. "No problem." Rainbowdash joked. "So... what do we do now?" Dipper asked. "I guess research?" Twilight questioned. Everyone stared at each other. "Fair enough." Wendy shrugged.

"Come on!" Twilight called out to Dipper. The two we're going to the Library, to research. "Why do we need to come here again?" Dipper asked. Twilight turned around shocked. "I need to research this town to fit in! I barely knew what a movie was!" the girl yelled. Two kids stared at Dipper and Twilight, confused and in an eerie way. "Nothing to see here people!" Twilight yelled, causing the two kids to run

"Twilight, why are you so... crazy?" Dipper asked. Twilight's eyes which were full of anger calmed down and so did her body. "Sorry. Just, I need to fit in this town and learn about new things here. I could have found a way to escape from the cage faster if I knew everything here. And I don't know how long I'm staying here for so I need to fit in." Twilight explained. Dipper nodded his head.

"I understand. just don't go all a-wire again. That certainly isn't a way to fit in." Dipper laughed. Twilight laughed as well. "Fine. Now let's go!" She yelled, running in. Dipper smiled and shook his head while following the girl.

"Was it really a good idea to not go with Twilight?" Fluttershy asked. "Sure it is darling." Rarity answered, walking up. "I agree. Why learn about the town from books when you can study them here!" Wendy smiled. Rarity, Applejack, Rainbowdash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Mabel, and Wendy has just recently arrived at the town's main mall. "Two questions. One, where's Soos? And Two, why exactly are we here?" Rainbowdash asked. Pinkie Pie jumped up with joy.

"Soos is helping Stan and Stanley with building the fair while were getting supplies and clothes for tomorrow!" Pinkie answered. "Okay, another question. How come so many events are coming out of no where?" Rainbow asked. "Well Stan tries to make as much money from as much events as possible. And we were planing this for months but since you guys are here, we can party all together, have more help setting it up, and make more advertisement." Mabel replied.

Rainbowdash shrugged. "So where are we going first?" Pinkie asked. "To the clothes store." Rarity cheered. Out of no where, Wendy's left hip began to buzz. "Uh... Wendy?" Applejack asked. "Yes?" Wendy replied. "Your uh..." Applejack began. "Your left hip is mysteriously buzzing." Rarity answered for Applejack. Wendy stared at her for a second then understood. "Oh, I got a text!" Wendy realized pulling out her phone.

"It's from Tambry!" Wendy smiled reading the text. "She and the gang are going to be here in 15 minutes!" She said. The mane 6 not counting Twilight, stared at her phone. "Uh... what is that? And what is a 'text'?" Rainbow asked. "Oh... You have a lot to learn." Mabel said as Wendy nodded in agreement.

Rarity smiled, pushing Rainbowdash in the dressing room along with a dress. "Hey let me out!" Rainbowdash demanded, pounding the wooden door. "Not until you put the dress on and come show us!" Rarity laughed. Rainbowdash turned around and stared at the rainbow dress, heels, and headband. She sighed and put them on. "Do you thinks she's actually going to do it?" Wendy asked. "I don't know. But I'm not letting her out until she does." Rarity smiled.

Just then, the door opened, revealing a girl with a Rainbow dress, heels, and head band. "I hate you." Rainbowdash said to Rarity, who was laughing. "But you look cute. I bet if Soarin was here, his heart would melt." Rarity giggled. Rainbowdash grind her teeth at Rarity. Out of no where a flash of light shot at Rainbowdash. "Hey!" She yelled at Pinkie.

"Hey Wendy, I think I'm starting to like electronics." Pinkie chirped. "Hey, Twilight gave you over $1000 dollars, right?" Mabel asked. Pinkie nodded her head and pulled the money out of her pocket. "Yep!" She smiled. "Well maybe we could get you a phone along with Mabel and Dipper." Wendy smiled. The girls eyes lit up. "Oh, if it's not a bother." Fluttershy smiled.

"Of course it's not! Tambry knows all about phones so she can help. Oh and there she is!" Wendy smiled, pointing to her friends. Rainbow ran as fast as she could into the dressing room before anyone else saw her in a dress. "Hey guys!" Wendy smiled. "Hey Wendy!" her friends smiled as well. "So you said there's going to be a fair tomorrow?" Nate asked. "Yep and we're going to party!" Mabel answered, walking up.

"Hey, who are these kids?" Lee asked. "They're my friends! Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and..." Wendy said hearing a door open behind her. She turned around seeing Rainbowdash walk out. "And Rainbowdash!" She finished. "Here's the dress that I hate." Rainbowdash said, throwing the dress at Rarity. "Hey! It looked good!" Rarity yelled. "So uh Wendy? Who are these kids?" Rainbow said in a tone.

"Woah. Tough girl!" Lee pointed out. "Oh, this is Tambry, Robbie, Lee, Thompson, and Nate! They're my buds." Wendy smiled. "Yo, I'm Rainbowdash." Rainbow smiled. "Hey, so uh, Wendy. When we were walking in we heard that we're going to get them phones." Tambry asked. "Yep! With this!" Pinkie smiled holding the money up. "Woah! Did you rob a bank?" Robbie asked. Pinkie froze, trying to find an answer. "Uh, no, our friend helped us." Pinkie finally replied.

"Well we've got to meet your friend, so she can give us money!" Lee said. "I don't think that's a good idea." Rainbowdash and Pinkie mumbled. "What?" Thompson asked. "Nothing!" the two smiled. Applejack got up and walked over to the group. "So, uh, what y'all waiting for? Let's go!" Applejack said, trying to change the subject. Everyone except Rarity began to walk out of the store. "Wait!" Rarity yelled. Everyone turned around, staring at the girl.

Rarity ran up to Pinkie and took a $100 dollar bill, and paid for the clothes. "Thank you!" Rarity smiled, taking the clothes. "Now I'm ready!" Rarity smiled, walking with the others. "Why did she get so many clo-" Robbie asked, before Rainbowdash interrupted. "Don't ask." Rainbowdash interrupted.

"Soos! Make sure you make the target stiff enough to not dunk me in! I don't want that to happen again." Stanley said, remembering the water. "Good thing Mr. Pines!" Soos smiled, building the dunking booth. "Uh? Brother?" Stanford asked. "Ya?" Stan replied, not turning around. "Why aren't you making the dunking booth, dunkable?" his brother asked. Stanley turned around to face his brother.

"So we could make more money. People will keep trying to dunk me and spend more money on it." Stan explained. "But wouldn't making more money, having people laugh when the hit you down every time, and spend more money to watch it again?" Stanford asked. Stanley put his hand on Stanford's back. "Trust me brother, I know what I'm doing." he said.

"So... Fourth Of July is a federal holiday that celebrates the adoption of the Declaration of Independence on July 4, 1776?" Twilight asked. Dipper nodded his head. "And Halloween is basically Nightmare Night from where I came from?" Twilight added, having the same responds. "Oh Celestia, this place is a lot more different then mine." Twilight smiled.

Dipper walked over to the bookshelf and grabbed a history textbook. "Okay, now let's learn about history." said Dipper bringing the a book with pictures of presidents on it. "Presidents?" Twilight questioned. "What are those?" She asked, staring at the pictures. "I guess you could say, that they're like princesses in your world." Dipper said, opening the book. "So, let's start off with George Washington. The first president." He smiled. Twilight stared at him with confusion. "Okay, this world is getting weirder every second." Twilight mumbled.

"I like this one!" Pinkie cheered, looking at a pink phone case with white and gold stripes at the bottom. "I like this one!" Rarity smiled, staring at one full of gems. "I'm getting this one." Rainbowdash smiled, staring at a rainbow and black phone case. Applejack was staring at a apple phone case (no, a case with an apple), while Fluttershy was looking at a yellow and pink polka dot case with a butterfly.

Mabel was looking at a phone case with pastel colors and a dream catcher. "Do you think Dipper would like this?" Wendy asked, holding up a phone case with a pine tree. The others shrugged. "And Twilight, would she like this one?" Pinkie asked. "Guess so." Applejack replied. "Again, why do we need phones?" Rainbowdash asked. "We have a way to communicate now." Wendy smiled. She stared at her friends, who were looking at the phones and cases on the left side of the store.

** Exciting Author's Note: So...yay! It's finally up! Sorry it wasn't up sooner just someone who I haven't seen for a year came back for 3 days so I spent time with her (BEST DAYS EVER!), but to make it up to you I made this a longer chapter. So anyway I'm back and with a HUGE exciting. XD Okay so I would just want to explain that there will be a LOT of updates because my friend (ZabbaWriter on Wattpad) edit my stories for mistake and since we are just working on it, we don't have chapters 1-? ready so YAY! Also I've been meaning to say is that THANK YOU SO MUCH for all off the love and support and ideas. They are all awesome and thank you for, well this. I never thought people would read my story so... here are some exciting updates! Number One: I have an editor now so yay, corrections in the many, MANY spelling errors. Number Two: Well again thank you for the support and love. I love u all! Number Three: Sadly and not proudly I am better at fashion then art so on Polyvore (a fashion website...help) I found by reading fanfics, I am going to post the outfits that the mane 6 wear (the one that Rarity made Rainbow wear is already on Polyvore). So there is a line of clothing that is going on Deviantart but that won't be for a LONG time. So... If I do a special outfit then I will post it and the link with website so u can hopefully find it. Here is actually the ones I've been working on right now (some might have to copy and paste because I'm posting the story on three websites so depends on website): (Sorry, links don't work on here, so you need to go on my account for the link) So if there is a link then it works but if no then look on my account and it will have the link to my Polyvore and I will say what website it's on so you can find it. So anyway Number Four which I am still thinking about but, I might make an audio drama of this. I wanted this to be at first an audio drama but then I wanted to write it first and see how many people like it. So I might make an audio drama in the future sometime but not now because I want to write it all first so don't audition for voices right now but, tell me your opinion on it. So anyway, I really hoped you liked this chap and stay tuned for more TyRex, Brittney, and fun and for hopefully all of the spelling errors. Thanks again for the support and BYE!**


	10. Annoying Update (Author Note & Spoilers)

So I just saw the new Gravity Falls episode and it was...good I got to know kind of how Stanley (aka now Ford) acts and I don't have to wing it but... DANG IT! Now I have to wing their relationship because I guess Stanley (aka Ford) can't be with the twins also now I have to change their names around. COME ON! So many fanfics ruined (not just mine). If you haven't watched it yet well the Stanford (aka now Stanley)'s who we new the whole 1st season and half of the 2nd, name is Stanley while the Stanford who we thought was Stanley, (stuck in portal dude) is named Stanford aka Ford. So their will be many updates now because of the name and I don't want to get new readers confused. So anyway... um... bye!

PS: I got rid of the first author's note about the test I wrote during school


	11. Chapter 10 Day At The Fair 1 (Part 1)

**Quick Note: Hey guys, before we start sorry for the delay on this, I'm happy to be back though. Also, the clothes in this chapter and chapter six are in here (Yes I made new clothes for the dance) made on my Polyvore which is DuhGamingHamster (same name). So just look that up on Polyvore in members and you should find it. Also one more thing, make sure to read the Important Author's Note at the bottom explaining why I've been gone, 25 Days Of TwiDip news, and future plans. So yeah, hopefully you enjoy this and let's get to the story!**

Dipper looked at her. "What do you mean? Who?" he asked. Twilight stared at Samantha, who was still staring at the two, with her brown eyes and reddish brownish hair. Dipper didn't reply, he just kept looking at Samantha with interest. "Why do you think she's looking at us?" Dipper finally asked. Twilight rolled her eyes. "If I knew why, then I would tell you" she replied with a little anger. Suddenly Samantha stopped looking at them and had a worried look.

Looking around, the girl ran away. "Well, she's gone now" Dipper smiled. Twilight rolled her eyes again and thought. "Why was she looking at us though?" Twilight thought out loud. "If I knew why, then I would tell you" Dipper playfully mocked her voice. Twilight laughed silently. "Hey, we should get going. I...don't feel safe here" Twilight said. Dipper nodded, and the two left.

"The fair? You want us to go the the fair tomorrow?" Twilight asked Pinkie and Mabel, after they explained everything. "Yes darling, and we even got you new outfits" Rarity replied, holding up the dress she got Twilight. Twilight looked at Rainbow Dash with a little bit of concern. "Trust me Twilight, it's the best I could get for you" Rainbow Dash replied, referring to the dress. Twilight sighed. "Fine, okay. We"ll go tomorrow" Twilight smiled. Pinkie jumped up with joy, for the plan was going well.

"One question. Why did you get us phones?" Twilight asked. "How did you know what they were?" Wendy asked. "Research" Twilight replied. Rainbow looked around. "Hey Wendy, where's your friends?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Went home, their going to meet up with us tomorrow." she replied. The others nodded theirs heads and smiled. "Well, to the fair we go tomorrow!" Pinkie cheered. "So did you learn anything else while at the library?" Rainbow Dash asked, thinking she didn't.

"Actually, yes!" Twilight smiled, which caught Rainbow Dash by surprise. "But we also saw something, or someone" Twilight's smile turned to a frown. "Who was it?" Mabel asked. "Samantha" Dipper answered for Twilight. "Okay, how is that weird or bad then?" Rainbow asked. "She...stared at us for a while and when she noticed that we saw her, she ran away from us" Twilight explained. "Maybe... she was just looking at your hair." Rainbow Dash guessed. "Maybe, but we should stay away from her. She seems like no good" Twilight replied. The others nodded their head with agreement which led to silence.

"So...what do we do until tomorrow?" Rainbow Dash broke the silence. "Sleep? Then we could possibly go to the diner tomorrow morning." Fluttershy answered. "Good with us!" Wendy smiled. "YAY!" Pinkie yelled, jumping up and down.

Rainbow Dash was awoken by Pinkie yelling her name. "RAINBOW DASH!" Pinkie yelled, causing her to fall off the mattress. "What!" Rainbow Dash yelled back. "Come on! Let's go to the diner!" Pinkie smiled. Pinkie was wearing a long Ruffle off shoulder top, balloon shaped quartz mother-of-pearls diamond earrings, a balloon necklace, light lip gloss, pink converse, a hot pink bow headband, three balloon dog rings, and blue and pink nail polish. Rainbow Dash got up and walked to the bathroom, but was greeted by the others. They were all dressed and ready.

Twilight was wearing a spaghetti strap chiffon magenta dress, gel magenta earrings, a golden star necklace, white denim shorts, magenta sneakers, and had dark purplish magenta-ish nail polish. Applejack was wearing a regular tank top but with a denim blouse tided up on top of it, ripped jean shorts, a sterling silver diamond accented apple necklace, with her regular hat and boots. Fluttershy was wearing her regular yellow sweater, pink pants, yellow sandals, pink nail polish, butterfly drop earrings, and was wearing a yellow-gold amethyst and diamond butterfly shaped necklace.

Rarity had a purple dress, matching purple heels, purple nail polish, blue eye shadow, amethyst earrings, and a 14k white gold pendant amethyst necklace. Mabel was wearing a light pink sweater with an ice cream cone on it, denim shorts, light pink converse, a circus animal cookie charm necklace, light pink nail polish, with a pair of watermelon earrings. Dipper and Wendy were wearing their everyday clothes. "Finally your awake; we've been up for and hour and a half." Twilight smiled. "Don't. Judge. Me." Rainbow Dash said firmly.

"Woah, someone had a bad dream." Wendy smiled. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes while walking into the bathroom She walked out a minute later wearing her regular shirt but was covered up by her rainbow tie dyed sweatshirt, light blue jeans, rainbow socks, cyan shoes, green quartz light bolt earrings, and a handcrafted rainbow dog tag Necklace. "Okay, let's do this!" Rainbow cheered. "WOOOOO!" Mabel and Pinkie cheered. "To the diner we go!" Mabel smiled. "Hopefully no one bothers us there" Twilight hoped, referring to Britney.

"Trust me, I doubt she will come." Wendy smiled. Mabel and Pinkie smiled and walked up to Dipper and Twilight. "Today is a special event soooo..." Mabel began. "PLEASE BE A COUPLE TODAY!" Pinkie pleaded. Dipper and Twilight were shocked but smiled. The two cupped their hands together causing Pinkie and Mabel to cheer with joy. "Putting on a show for them?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Yep!" Twilight replied, laughing. While walking a little farther, Pinkie and Mabel spotted a certain... girl.

"Um, Dipper? Is that who I think it is?" Mabel asked. Dipper turned his head, revealing Samantha buying some oranges. "Yeah" Dipper replied. "And wasn't she watching you earlier? By that I mean yesterday?" Mabel added. Dipper nodded his head. "So do you want to ask her about yesterday?" Pinkie asked. "It would help" Twilight thought out loud. "Hey you!" Rainbow Dash called. Samantha turned around and saw Rainbow Dash stomping to her face. "U-u-um y-yes?" Samantha asked, beginning to stutter. "Why were you watching my friends yesterday at the library?" Rainbow Dash demanded.

"Um, I don't know what your talking about" Samantha lied. "You know what I'm talking about!" Rainbow Dash replied. Samantha bit her lip. "I Um, got to go. Bye" Samantha said before running. "HEY!" Rainbow yelled, holding up her fist. "That's enough Rainbow" Applejack said, walking up. "But-OUCH! Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said in pain. "Now come Rainbow, let's go" Applejack said walking away. Rainbow Dash looked at her friend and then followed.

After about one to two hours, the group of nine were done eating, and had arrived at the fair. "Wendy!" a voice called out. "Guys what's up!" Wendy smiled walking to them. "Well, she ditched us" Rainbow Dash said out of nowhere. "So what do you want to do first?" Fluttershy asked. "Maybe, we could get some cotton candy?" Pinkie asked. "I don't see why not" Twilight smiled. "Oh course darling" Rarity agreed. "Why not?" Rainbow Dash shrugged and Applejack nodded her head.

The nine walked up and ordered their cotton candies. "What colors?" the man asked. "Pink!" Mabel and Pinkie cheered. "Um, pink if you don't mind" Fluttershy smiled. "Blue?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Blue please" Rarity smiled. "Um...surprise me" Applejack shrugged. "One blue please" Dipper and Twilight said as one. The man gave the nine their cotton candies with a smile. "So what do we do now?" Twilight asked. "Step right up here! Use your strength and try to hit the target! You will want to see me get dunked into here!" Stan called out.

Rainbow Dash turned around to see the dunking booth. "Oh I am so seeing this!" Rainbow smiled, walking towards the dunking tank. Fluttershy couldn't help but to notice a bunny plush at the ring toss game. Applejack saw this and smiled. She walked up and placed five bucks on the counter. "Five rings please." Applejack said. The lady there smiled and took the money, and in return, she gave Applejack five rings. She tossed four of them and missed until when she concentrated on the fifth really hard, she made it.

"First one who has won today! So, whats your pick?" the lady smiled. "The bunny." Applejack smiled. The lady gave the bunny to Applejack, who gave it to Fluttershy. "Oh thanks Applejack!" Fluttershy thanked. "No problem sugarcube. Any friend of mine should get what they want" Applejack smiled. The seven kept walking around, looking at each game from Apple Bobbing, to Bottle Ring Toss, to Darts and Balloons. Everyone was good at a certain game.

Applejack's game she was most good at was no mystery. It was Apple Bobbing. "Step right up! Go against someone and the winner will get a prize! The person who gets most apples, wins! And the higher the winner gets, the bigger the prize is!" the guy said, working at the station. "How much?" Applejack asked. "Three bucks each." he answered. She looked up and stared at the guy running the stand. Three bucks for one person? Clearly a rip-off.

She didn't care. She smirked and placed down three dollars. "Ah'm ready." He smiled and pointed to a bucket full of water and apples. Red Delicious apples to be exact. He then led another girl to a bucket on the side of her. "Hi!" she smiled. She had black hair that went a little passed shoulder length, brown eyes, and was wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt along with black jeans **(Why was I so descriptive with that?)**. "Howdy." Applejack replied.

Out of nowhere, Rainbow Dash ran into the crowd watching. "What did I miss?" she asked while panting. "Nothing so far; it hasn't even started yet" Twilight answered. Rainbow Dash let out a sigh of relief and smiled. "And, what were you doing darling?" Rarity asked. "Oh I was playing Dunk The Stan. After dunked him, I heard that Applejack was going to be competing against someone in Apple Dunking, and I had to watch. So I ran and left looking for this station." Rainbow Dash explained.

Before Rarity could reply, she was interrupted by the guy telling the rules. "Okay! Rules are easy! No using your hands. Only use your mouth. The person with most apples, wins! Your prize depends on how many apples you get. Got it?!" he asked. The two girls nodded their heads. "Then let it begin!" he announced. The two dunked their heads in the water, trying to grab an apple. Applejack was the first to catch an apple in her mouth. She smiled the best she could and spit it in another bucket which was smaller than the one with water.

The other girl did the same. The two dunked their heads, catching apples each couple of seconds. Applejack was luckily faster by a bit. Finally, when five minutes were done, a whistle blew, meaning time was up. Applejack spit her last apple in the bucket, looked up and smiled, mainly at the bucket while was filled. She wiped the extra water off her face and waiting for the results. After one to three minutes of waiting, the winner was announced. "Applejack wins!" the guy said. The small crowed of watchers clapped, causing the winner's face to have a tint of red.

"Hehe. Good game!" the girl aside of her smiled. "Same!" Applejack agreed. The girl left and walked to another game. "So, since you got fifty apples, pick a prize anywhere on the shelf" the guy stated. Applejack looked and three items spotted her eyes. A small red apple plush on the second shelf, an apple charm on the first shelf, and and an apple necklace on the fifth shelf. She picked those items which she got, since they all consisted of different ranges. He gave them to her and she walked to her friends smiling.

"Good job Applejack!" Fluttershy smiled. "Ya that was amazing!" Pinkie cheered, jumping up and down. "Aw shucks girls, thanks." Applejack blushed from the embarrassment. "Ah and I see you got an apple charm and necklace" Rarity smiled looking at the two. "And a plush!" Pinkie added. Applejack smiled. "Come on y'all, let's go to the next game!" Applejack requested, walking with the others.

The others began to follow her. "Where are we going?" Mabel asked. "Eh, just walking around. We should see each game and stop when one sparks our eyes" Applejack answered. Mabel shrugged and looked. Just then she got a text and automatically checked to see who it was from. "Wendy: Wanna meet us at the Dunk a Stan Game in half an hour?" Mabel read out loud. She looked at the others, waiting for an answer to send back. "I don't see why not" Twilight smiled. "And, I don't mind Dunking Stan again" Rainbow Dash agreed.

Mabel then replied back to her with "Okay!", but she did not read it aloud this time. Rarity began to look around until she found a mirror and gasped. "I know where we should go next!" she smiled. "Where?" Rainbow Dash asked. Rarity pointed towards the purple tent having a mirror outside and a giant sign saying, "House Of Mirrors." "Uh, Rarity, are you sure you want to go in there?" Applejack asked. "Yeah, last time you freaked out when you saw one of them" Rainbow Dash added.

"Oh well things will be different! So come on, let's go!" Rarity smiled walking towards it. "Oh I have a bad feeling about this" Fluttershy stated, walking in. Walking in, she saw Rarity looking at a normal mirror. "See? It's not so bad" Rarity smiled, staring at herself in the mirror. She walked over to the next mirror to see herself with a fat head. She gasped at the sight and felt her head. "Oh my" she said, her face now looking a bit startled. "Oh boy" Twilight frowned. Rarity gulped with fear.

"Told you this would be bad" Fluttershy frowned as well. Twilight nodded with agreement. Rarity placed one hand on her forehead and her eyes began to flutter closed, but back open a few seconds later. The mane six new what was going to happen next. Twilight was about ready to use her magic to cause a fainting bed or love seat to appear, but people were also in the House Of Mirrors. Rarity finally began to loose balance and fell back, closing her eyes.

Dipper and Mabel were lost for words, mainly because this was most likely the first time this has happened for them. Applejack and Rainbow Dash sighed and walked up to Rarity, who's back was onto the ground. Applejack grabbed her upper arms and Rainbow Dash grabbed her lower legs and pulled her up, walking towards the entrance, which to them was the exit. Others began to stare at the three with confusion and worry. "Nothing to see here folks!" Rainbow Dash announced. Applejack nodded, "This happens all the time!"

The others began to walk out the tent with them, seeing the two lay Rarity genitally down. "I knew that would happen" Fluttershy said, looking down at her friend. "Yeah, the second she sees a fun house mirror that makes her look fat or ugly, she faints." Rainbow Dash agreed. "Aw, can we go back inside when she wakes up?" Pinkie asked. "I don't think she should go in, so you six go in and I'll rest with Rarity. Okay? I didn't really even want to go in anyway" Fluttershy answered. "Okay, keep her from fainting when she wakes up" Mabel said walking in the tent.

Fluttershy nodded and sat down next to Rarity. Walking inside, everyone already saw that Pinkie was messing around with the mirrors. The one that caused Rarity to faint to be exact. "I really don't know what caused Rarity to faint because it's not working!" Pinkie Pie pointed out. "Wait what? No that's not possible, Pinkie Pie." Dipper replied. "Well come over here and see then!" Pinkie suggested. Dipper did so and and walked to her, mouth dropped. "How can it show you but not copy you?!" Dipper asked.

Rainbow Dash put a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, it's Pinkie Pie" she chuckled. "But still?!" he repeated. Twilight gave a gentle laugh and smiled. This reminded her of when she went to the fair with her friends at Canterlot High **(Perfect Day For Fun)**. Same thing happened with the mirror and Pinkie and Rarity freaking out, but today was better, probably because she could actually spend it with her friends from Equestria. Maybe because today has been more fun with watching her friends win prizes.

Maybe because she likes this place better? Or maybe- She stopped her thoughts and shook her head. "No Twilight. You can't. It's just a silly crush. Not-" she paused herself before saying the last word. Luckily her friends were still messing around so they didn't hear her. Either way they wouldn't, probably because she was barely even whispering. She took a deep breath and stared off into space. "Ugh, why does this world have to be so complicated?! I've battled in hundreds of battles just this... it's different" she sighed, sitting down.

"Um, Twilight, you okay?" a voice asked. Twilight snapped back into reality and saw that the source of the voice was Dipper. Twilight nodded an answer instead of speaking, due to the fact that he might figure out what's the matter by the voice. Either way, he didn't buy it. "Come on Twilight. Tell me." Dipper pleaded. Twilight sighed and moved the hair out of her face. "It's nothing, I guess I'm just think of how we can find TyRex and go home" she answered. Dipper smiled and held out a hand.

"Don't worry, we'll find him." he smiled. Twilight smiled a bit and took the hand, now standing up. "Come on, they're almost done. We got to catch up." Dipper said. Twilight nodded and the two went to where the others had gone. The two found the others by the end, finishing up. "Wee! That was fun!" Pinkie cheered. "Yeah! We should do that again" Mabel suggested. Pinkie's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Well, we should check up on Rarity and Fluttershy first and see if they're okay." Twilight suggested.

"Okay, but later we're coming back" Mabel replied. The six walked to the entrance, where Rarity and Fluttershy were, and saw the two on a nearby bench with Rarity awake. "Oh I'm so sorry girls. I thought Rarity should sit down on a bench and rest. I'm sorry I didn't tell you" Fluttershy apologized. "It's alright, Fluttershy" Applejack smiled. "Yeah, it's no problem" Rainbow Dash agreed. Mabel and Pinkie began to laugh out of no where. "What's so funny?" Dipper asked.

"S-She called you a girl!" Mabel laughed, pointing to Dipper. The others began to laugh as well, while Dipper was annoyed. "Come on girls, and Dipper, let's go and see what else there is." Rarity suggested, standing up. "Are y'all okay enough to stand up Rarity?" Applejack asked. "Yeah, you just fainted so shouldn't you rest?" Mabel asked more concerned than Applejack. "Pfft. Please darling. I faint all the time so this isn't new, now let's go" Rarity explained. The group of eight began to walk around the fair, looking at all of the games.

Everything was perfect... but perfect comes with a hunch. "Hey, you!" a voice called. The eight froze from the voice and turned around. Walking up were Britney, Amora, and Jasmine wearing matching dresses. Well, almost, for the dress itself was different color. Britney had pink, Amora had purple, and Jasmine had light blue. For the jewelry and nail polish, nail polish was matching their dresses and the jewelry was different colors and/or different materials.

Britney had gold earrings and a gold bracelet that looked like an arrow. Amora had purple diamond earrings and a purple diamond necklace with silver chains. Jasmine had a sliver chain blue topaz necklace and light blue diamond **(I think)** earrings with a gold lining. "What are you eight doing here?" Britney asked with her regular snobby tone. "Uh don't you remember? Our Great Uncles set up this fair" Mabel answered rolling her eyes. Britney stood frozen for a few seconds. Should have thought that through she thought.

"Hey don't talk to her that way!" Jasmine yelled. Mabel's eyes flashed with fear. She didn't mind Amora or Britney because they are basically brats, but Jasmine scared her. Pinkie walked in front of Mabel. "Hey! Don't talk to HER that way!" Pinkie defended. "Yeah!" Rainbow Dash agreed. Dipper stared at the three and rolled his eyes. "What do you want Britney?" he asked, folding his arms. "You know exactly what she wants!" Amora answered for her. "Whatever" Dipper mumbled. **(Yeah! NOW FIGHT!)** "How dare you speak to me like that! Apologize!" Britney ordered.

The eight looked at each other and shrugged. "And why should we do that?" Applejack asked. "Because I'm important, duh!" she answered. Rainbow Dash walked up in front of her. "Oh yeah? Then, why exactly are you so called "important", huh?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Because my ancestors founded this town! You know, Nathaniel Northwest!?" she answered, crossing her arms. The twins' eyes flashed. "Wait, Nathaniel Northwest?" Dipper asked, knowing he clearly didn't found the town. Britney nodded her head, "Yeah, why?" Mabel looked at her brother, eyes widened. "Wait, that could only mean that..." Mabel began. "YOU'RE RELATED TO PACIFICA!" the twins yelled at once.

**(IMPORTANT) Author's Note: Hah! Didn't see that one coming, huh? So anyways, Hey Guys! Hamster here and yes, new chapter is FINALLY out! YAY! (Also I redid the clothes for Chapter Six The Dance) So I'm sorry for the long wait. Summer is surprisingly some of the busiest months for me. Especially in August. Why? Well August 8th was my birthday, August 10th was my bro's birthday, August 21 was my cousin's, and the list goes on. So, also besides Birthdays I'm was also busy with school preparation and (sadly) at the beginning of the year I have a bunch of tests! Which I kind of suck at because I was out for a few days. Also Homework. UGH! Literally no joke, every week I at least had 1 project, 1-3 tests minimum, need to practice at least 60-90 minutes min. of my violin from Monday through Friday (don't worry they aren't on one day or each day, just 3 days through those 5 days I like to practice 20-30 minutes), and stacks of homework. I'm not lying, for English I need to do a Reflection/Project once a week along with at least 1 test, and my Math teacher ALWAYS gives us tests about 1-2 week(s) so, yeah. In short, school sucks. So yeah, but I'm back (hopefully). So right now it's like 1:00 in the morning and I'm really tired but I DID IT FOR YOU GUYS! (My friend still needs to correct it though XD). So now to 25 Days Of Twidip. So yeah um, where do I begin. So basically, I was about to finish each chapter and had a bunch of ideas but then I noticed...they talk about spoilers about the end of Book One (this) and all of Book 2. So I'm ending it short because yeah. I'll redo it once I'm done with Book 2 though so yay! Okay so I was going to save this for next chapter but I'll just say it now. In Gravity Ponies (this), there will only be 20 chapters. I know, we're already half way through but yeah. So before you get your pitchforks and torches and hunt down my school to burn it, let me explain. THEN you could burn down my school XD (just kidding). So I was originally planning on making this about 20-23 chapters because at first, I actually wanted to make an audio drama out of this instead of a fanfiction (I regret that now because I LOVE to write****), and 20-23 episodes is a season in most shows. So yes, if you couldn't tell when I was talking about 25 Days Of Twidip, THERE'S GONNA BE A SEQUEL! Not yet though because I'm still writing this. But **** not only a sequel, but I'm planning about 5 books along with holiday specials, and a sequel SERIES. Yes, some of you guys can probably guess what it is if you have checked my DeviantArt account *hint hint*. So yeah super excited. There will be more information on Book 2 around the end of this book. So yeah. Anyways, I'm so glad to be back and BAI! **


	12. Chapter 11 Day At The Fair (Part 2)

The twins stared at her in shock, while the mane six stood there, clueless. Britney rolled her eyes and nodded, "Sadly," "B-But how?!" Dipper asked. "We're half sisters. Meaning we have the same dad but different moms," she answered. Mabel raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? Wow, I would of thought same mom different dad. Her mom is more like you then your dad," Mabel stated. Britney let out a chuckle "You would think. But, no. You see, my dad dated my mom only for money, even though he had a lot already. Anyway, months later when they were engaged, they found out my mom was pregnant, and not long after, found out that my dad was cheating on her," Britney explained.

"My mom broke up with him then, but luckily she found my stepdad and got married," she added. For once, and only once, Mabel felt sympathy for her. Kind of. She never went through that but she read books about them. "Oh... I'm so sorry," Mabel apologized. Britney's eyes widened and stared at her. "Ugh. I don't need any sympathy from YOU! Come on girls, let's go. We don't want to be anymore embarrassed then we are already," Britney announced, turning around and leaving with the others following.

The Mane Six and the Pines Twins stood there in silence. "Well, that was surprising," Dipper broke the silence. Mabel nodded with agreement, the others not knowing anything at all. "Uhhh... Mind explaining everything?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, let's just say that one of our friends is related to Britney," Mabel answered. The mane six nodded their heads, attempting to try to realize their shock. "Ohhh! Okay!" Pinkie chirped. Twilight raised an eyebrow and walked towards Pinkie Pie. "Pinkie, you actually understand that?" she whispered.

Pinkie let out a giggle and shook her head slightly, "Nope!" Twilight's eyebrow rose but lowered after she remembered it was Pinkie Pie. Made sense. "So... what should we do now?" Mabel asked. "Hmm, how about a few more games before we meet Wendy?" Twilight suggested. The others nodded in agreement yet before one could ask "what games should we play," Rainbow Dash spoke. "Sure, Applejack and I actually wanted to go against each other in basketball," Rainbow Dash smiled. "Ohh~! Where is it?!" Pinkie Pie asked.

"Um, right behind you," Dipper answered, pointed behind Pinkie Pie. She blushed due to embarrassment and smiled, "I knew that," Rainbow Dash and Applejack raced towards the game and got in line. "Oh dear, this might take a while" Rarity laughed. Twilight couldn't help but laugh as well. "True, if this goes into a tie, we will definitely be here for a while," she agreed. "What do you mean? It's just a game?" Dipper asked. "Not to those two. They always compete against each other," Twilight answered, looking at her two friends now playing.

Pinkie and Mabel ran up towards the two and began to cheer them on. Twilight looked around the other games nearby and found one that didn't have a long line. "Dipper can we play that game?!" she asked, tugging on his arm. Dipper looked over to see where she was referring to and saw that it was Milk Bottle Baseball. He blushed and remembered the last time he played. He hit his crush in the head multiple times and lost her multiple times. Although, if that didn't happen, he probably wouldn't have been kind of dating Twilight. Kind of, on certain days.

He sighed with defeat and nodded. The two walked over and Twilight looked at the prizes. "I want... the owl!" Twilight exclaimed, pointing towards the brown owl that remind her of her pet back home. Dipper sighed and payed for a set of baseballs. "Okay, just stand back okay?" he said before. Instead of doing as told so, she rose an eyebrow at him, "Why?" "Let's just say, last time didn't go well," Dipper explained. He sighed and turned his head towards the game, aimed, and threw the ball. The first ball knocked over the top bottle out of three.

He sighed with relief that he didn't hit Twilight with a ball yet. He threw another and hit another over, then with the third, knocked the last over. He smiled and sighed with relief that he didn't hit her at all. Twilight let out a squeal as she was given her plushie and hugged it tight. "Thank you Dipper!" she thanked, giving him a big hug. He blushed and hugged her back. "Heh, no problem," he blushed. The two walked back to Rainbow Dash and Applejack competing against each other, Twilight still hugging the owl tight.

Rarity gasped as she saw the owl. "Did he win it for you?!" she asked. Twilight nodded her head and hugged it. Mabel laughed and walked up to her bro bro. "Did you hit her in the head with the ball this time?" she asked. Dipper raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "How did you know what game I won the owl at?" he asked. "Because bro bro, the stand is literally right next to this game," Mabel rolled her eyes. Dipper turned around to see that it was and facepalmed. "And people say your the smart one," she joked.

Dipper laughed and shook his head. "No, I didn't hit her in the head like I did with Wendy, multiple times," he answered her earlier question. "Good, because I think Shining Armor wouldn't be happy if that happened," Mabel laughed with relief. As the twins talked, Twilight walked up to Pinkie who was focused on Applejack's and Rainbow Dash's game. "Let me guess, they tied?" Twilight asked. Pinkie turned towards her and nodded her head, "Yep!" Twilight sighed and watched the game until it ended three minutes later, which felt like three hours to them.

Instead of Rainbow Dash's basketball going straight in the basket, it bounced off the backboard, while Applejack's went in, only resulting Applejack to win. She gasped as the game ended. "B-But how?!" she asked, lost for words. Applejack shrugged and smirked, not saying anything. The two walked towards the others until Rainbow Dash spoke up, "Fine, then I demand a rematch-Woah!" "Nope!" Twilight said as Rainbow Dash spoke, pulling her arm towards the opposite direct. "Sorry Rainbow but we're not watching you two play another game," she apologized.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes in annoyance and stared at her. Before the two could argue, Fluttershy cut in. "I'm sorry girls but, we need to meet Wendy soon. We should begin to walk towards where we need to be" Fluttershy pointed out. Twilight sighed and nodded, "Your right, Fluttershy. Come on Rainbow," Rainbow Dash nodded and followed the group as they walked towards Dunk The Stan. The eight **(Dang, They Can Be A Posse! But With Chics! Yes, Dipper Is A Chic Now XD) **walked towards the stand, where they saw Wendy on her phone.

"Where's your friends?" was the first thing Rainbow Dash could ask. Wendy looked up and smiled, raising her finger to point to the group that was in different directions. "Robbie and Tambry are getting some food, and the other boys are flirting with some girls that they will never get. Especially the one Nate is hitting on," Wendy said, laughing at the end. The eight sat down beside and in front of her, Pinkie and Mabel were smirking. "Why do you say that?" Fluttershy asked. Wendy shrugged and grabbed some popcorn that was bought from earlier, "The girl is obviously out of his league. She looks like a snotty rich kid who only wants fame."

"So, what I'm saying is that you like him!" Mabel jumped on top of the table, spilling a small handful of her popcorn on the wooden table. Wendy rolled her eyes and coughed from annoyance. "Do not," she mumbled, picking up the popcorn. Mabel's brown eyes and Pinkie's blue eyes sparkled, Dipper and Twilight having a worried look. "Not this again," Rarity groaned. Rainbow Dash turned towards the purple haired girl and raised an eyebrow. "Weren't you in on it earlier?!" she exclaimed. Rarity gulped slightly and laughed, "Point taken," Mabel smiled as she grabbed her friend's shoulders. Before she could speak, the two heard a voice, a voice of a teenage girl.

"Ugh! Get away from me! Before anyone sees me with, YOU!" it spoke. The two turned towards the two and saw the person they were talking about. "Go to him~!" Mabel said, pushing Wendy towards him. She groaned and walked up to them, and from what they could tell, the two were arguing. Finally the brat left, leaving Mabel's and Pinkie's ship alone. "Yes!" Mabel high-fived her pink hair friend. Pinkie laughed and turned back to the group, only to get an idea for her TwiDip ship. "Let's go in the Tunnel Of Corndogs!" Pinkie and Mabel cheered.

Twilight's and Dipper's eyes widened, but before they could argue, they were swept away. Rarity hopped up and followed with glee, Rainbow Dash groaned as she followed them, and Applejack and Fluttershy looked at each other with worry before following the group. "Why are we going there?" Twilight asked as she was being pulled by Pinkie Pie. Her pink haired friend laughed. "So we can get more pictures for the scrapbook, silly!" Pinkie snickered.

Twilight's magenta's eyes winced a bit, thinking of the worse possible things that would be inside the Tunnel of Corndogs. **(I wouldn't know since I'm a loner and have never been in one) **After one Tunnel Of Corndog ride, with the rest of the Mane Six and Mabel following, Rainbow Dash trying to not puke, Fluttershy and Applejack facepalming as they watched Pinkie, Mabel, and Rarity taking pictures of the awkward couple, the group was now walking around. Pinkie and Mabel were getting nauseous from having a contest against two girls to eat all twenty bags of Cotton Candy.

"You sure you don't need to relax?" Twilight asked her two pale friends. "No it's fine Twilight; we're fine," Pinkie Pie denied as Mabel put a hand over her mouth. She swallowed "something" and pumped in the air. "It was worth-" Mabel was stopped by having to repeat the process. Rainbow Dash, well, dashed to Pinkie, patting her back as Dipper raced to Mabel, doing the same. Twilight brought of a book from who knows where and began to read. "Where did you get that?" Rainbow Dash asked her friend.

Twilight was too busy reading. Seconds later, her eyes beamed. "I've got it!" Twilight cheered, running into the forest. "Twilight?!" Fluttershy cried out as she ran. Once deep enough, Twilight searched around to see if anyone was there. "No one," she mumbled. She took a deep breath, making two bottles appear. They looked like they were simple water bottles, but they had a potion in them. Twilight smiled as she sniffed them. "Plain," she frowned, reading something else in the book.

_"If they won't take it, add a little piece of flavoring," _Twilight thought for a moment, snapping her fingers to make cotton candy appear. She ripped two pieces off and adding them into the bottles, eating the rest. Once satisfied, she smiled, running back our with her things. Running out, she heard the laughter of a male. She gulped and ran faster, trying not to trip on branches. Once out, she was out of breath, passing the two bottles to the two girls. "Drink it," she huffed out. The two girls nodded, doing as so.

Rainbow Dash laughed at the girl, "Twilight, you know you can't run." Twilight rolled her eyes falling down into her friend's arms. The brunette and the hot pink haired girls smiled at the empty bottles, Pinkie letting out a burp. Rarity waved her hand around, "Pinkie manners," only to cause Pinkie to laugh, but what the group heard next, caused everyone to stop smiling and laughing.

"Okay dudes, today we have another karaoke battle with Britney, Jasmine, and Amora against Twilight, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, and Rarity!" Soos announced. "What!" the Mane Six said as one. Everyone looked at the six, who were filled with surprise. "Ha, so, did I forget to tell you that were having a singing competition? Oh, I guess I did. Well good luck even though I don't mean it," Britney smirked, walking up then left. Her friends laughed at the six, who were still frozen.

"The competition will start in five minutes," Soos added. The six huddled up. "Okay so what song do we sing?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Uh? 'Helping Twilight Win The Crown?' Twilight sang it to us multiple times now so we know the lyrics," Pinkie suggested. "No Pinkie, that wont go with the theme," Applejack replied. "How about 'At The Gala?'" Rainbow Dash asked. "Won't fit either darling, what about... uh," Rarity answered, trying to find an answer. "You five don't know 'Perfect Day For Fun' yet, so..." Twilight stated. Rarity's eyes glowed for a moment, "I know what we'll sing!" Rarity smiled.

She ran and whispered the song in Soos's ear. "Okay; you'll go after Britney's group," Soos replied. Rarity smiled and hopped down. "Good luck darling," Rarity snickered at the three. Britney, Amora, and Jasmine walked up and began to sing. The song "So What" by P!nk. The tune began to play as did the girl began to sing.

_**Alll:** "Na na na na na na na na na na na na [x2]"_

_**Britney:** "I guess I just lost my husband,_  
_I don't know where he went,_  
_So I'm gonna drink my money,_  
_I'm not gonna pay his rent,"_

_**Jasmine and Amora:** "Nope!"_

_**Britney:** "I got a brand new attitude and_  
_I'm gonna wear it tonight,_  
_I wanna get in trouble,_  
_I wanna start a fight,"_

_"Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight,"_  
_"Na na na na na na na I wanna start a fight!"_

_**All:** "So, so what_  
_I'm still a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't need you,_  
_And guess what,_  
_I'm having more fun,_  
_And now that we're done,_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight,_  
_I'm alright,_  
_I'm just fine,_  
_And you're a tool,_  
_So, so what,_  
_I am a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't want you tonight."_

_**Jasmine:** "Uh check my flow, aw"_

_**Britney:** "The waiter just took my table,_  
_And gave it to Jessica Simps,"_

_Jasmine and Amora: "Oops!"_

_**Britney:** "I guess I'll go sit with drum boy,_  
_At least he'll know how to hit,_  
_What if this song's on the radio,_  
_Then somebody's gonna die,_  
_I'm gonna get in trouble,_  
_My ex will start a fight,"_

_"Na na na na na na na he's gonna start a fight,"_  
_"Na na na na na na na we're all gonna get in a fight!"_

_**All:** "So, so what_  
_I'm still a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't need you,_  
_And guess what,_  
_I'm having more fun,_  
_And now that we're done,_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight,_  
_I'm alright,_  
_I'm just fine,_  
_And you're a tool,_  
_So, so what,_  
_I am a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't want you tonight."_

_**Britney:** "You weren't there,_  
_You never were,_  
_You want it all,_  
_But that's not fair,_  
_I gave you life,_  
_I gave my all,_  
_You weren't there,_  
_You let me fall."_

_**All:** "So, so what_  
_I'm still a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't need you,_  
_And guess what,_  
_I'm having more fun,_  
_And now that we're done,_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight,_  
_I'm alright,_  
_I'm just fine,_  
_And you're a tool,_  
_So, so what,_  
_I am a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't want you tonight."_

_**All:** "No, no, no, no_  
_I don't want you tonight,_  
_You weren't there,_  
_I'm gonna show you tonight,_  
_I'm alright,_  
_I'm just fine,_  
_And you're a tool,_  
_So, so what,_  
_I am a rock star,_  
_I got my rock moves,_  
_And I don't want you tonight!"_

_**Britney:** Ba da da da da da_

Everyone clapped at the three, while Jasmine and Amora were blowing kisses. Britney looked towards the Clap-O-Meter and saw she got a 9.5 and smiled at the Mane Six, Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, and Wendy's group. The three hopped off stage while the six were walking on the stage. "Rarity, are you sure we'll know this song?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Trust me, Pinkie played this song multiple times at the dance" Rarity replied back. Rainbow Dash sighed. "I hope we remember it then" she mumbled. Suddenly the tune came up and the Mane Six's eyes lit up. Because, the song was "Catch My Breath" by Kelly Clarkson. "Twilight you sing first" Rarity smiled.

_Twilight's eyes flashed with fear, due to the fact that she was going to sing the first four verses and sighed. She stared at her friends and smiled, because they were giving them hope when it started, Twilight sang it with a smile._

_**Twilight:** "I don't wanna be left behind_  
_Distance was a friend of mine_  
_Catching breath in a web of lies_  
_I've spent most of my life"_

_**Rarity:** "Riding waves, playing acrobat_  
_Shadowboxing the other half_  
_Learning how to react_  
_I've spent most of my time"_

_**Twilight:** "Catching my breath"_

_**Rarity:** "letting it go,"_

_**Pinkie Pie:** "Turning my cheek"_

_**Fluttershy:** "for the sake of the show"_

_**Applejack:** "Now that you know"_

_**Rainbow Dash:** "this is my life,"_

_**Twilight:** "I won't be told what's supposed to be right"_

_**All:** "Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now"_

_**Twilight:** "Addicted to the love I found"_

_**Rarity:** "Heavy heart, now a weightless cloud"_

_**Applejack:** "Making time for the ones that count"_

_**Twilight, Rarity, and Applejack:** I'll spend the rest of my time"_

_**Pinkie Pie:** "Laughing hard with the windows down"_

_**Rainbow Dash:** "Leaving footprints all over town"_

_**Fluttershy**: "Keeping faith, karma comes around"_

_**Pinkie, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy:** "I will spend, the rest of my life"_

_**Twilight:** "Catching my breath"_

_**Rarity:** "letting it go,"_

_**Pinkie Pie:** "Turning my cheek"_

_**Fluttershy:** "for the sake of the show"_

_**Applejack:** "Now that you know"_

_**Rainbow Dash:** "this is my life,"_

_**Twilight:** "I won't be told what's supposed to be right"_

_**All:** "Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now"_

_**Twilight:** "You helped me see"_

_**Pinkie Pie:** "The beauty in everything!"_

_**Twilight:** "Catching my breath"_

_**Rarity:** "letting it go,"_

_**Pinkie Pie:** "Turning my cheek"_

_**Fluttershy:** "for the sake of the show"_

_**Applejack:** "Now that you know"_

_**Rainbow Dash:** "this is my life,"_

_**Twilight:** "I won't be told what's supposed to be right! Catching my breath"_

_**Rarity:** "letting it go,"_

_**Pinkie Pie:** "Turning my cheek"_

_**Fluttershy:** "for the sake of the show"_

_**Applejack:** "Now that you know"_

_**Rainbow Dash:** "this is my life,"_

_**Twilight:** "I won't be told what's supposed to be right"_

_**All:** "Catch my breath"_

_"Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_Catch my breath, won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now_  
_It's all so simple now!"_

_**Twilight:** "Catching my breath"_

_**Rarity:** "letting it go,"_

_**Pinkie Pie:** "Turning my cheek"_

_**Fluttershy:** "for the sake of the show"_

_**Applejack:** "Now that you know"_

_**Rainbow Dash:** "this is my life,"_

_**Twilight:** "I won't be told what's supposed to be right"_

_**All:** "Catch my breath, no one can hold me back,_  
_I ain't got time for that_  
_(Catch my breath)_  
_Catch my breath (catch my breath), won't let them get me down,_  
_It's all so simple now"_

The six had everyone on their feet, clapping for them. They began to blush from embarrassment until they saw their result. They got a 10.3 on the Clap-O-Meter which almost broke it. Twilight smiled and ran over to hug Dipper. Pinkie jumped up and down which Mabel then ran up on the stage and did the same. Applejack, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity couldn't help but to take a deep breath. Britney had an angered look on her face. She whipped her hair and walked off. Rainbow began to mock her by doing the same.

Wendy and her friends walked up to the stage and smiled. "You did awesome yous guys!" Wendy smiled. "Yeah Pinkie, great job!" Lee smiled, pushing Pinkie off the stage. Luckily, everyone at the bottom caught her. Rainbow Dash and Mabel smiled and jumped off. "STAGE DIVE!" they yelled, jumping off the stage. Luckily, like Pinkie, people caught her or someone would end up calling 911 due to a broken bone or something. Fluttershy let out a laugh and hugged Rarity and Applejack, as Twilight hugged Dipper. "Thank you Gravity Falls!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

An hour later, the Mane Six and the twins were back at the Mystery Shack, in their sleepwear, watching a movie. Each person smiled and laughed at the funny parts. What they didn't hear outside was Britney and her friends. "I can't believe they won!" Britney growled. "I mean they were good" Amora spoke up, only to get punched in the arm. "Ow! Jasmine!" Amora cried, only to have her sister laugh. Britney rolled her eyes at the two, turning around, "I swear, there's something strange about that Twilight Sparkle. I just don't know what."

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long waited chapter! ^^ Thank you so much for all of the requests I'm getting from my friends to add in this book such as the Ferris Wheel (Izzy On Quotev) and the Tunnel Of CornDogs (Thank you SirenMelodySongs and Mushroomer13 on ). I realized, I have only gone to the Fair ONCE in my entire life. XD Oops! And my friends don't really go since we're all too busy watching Anime. Also! If you follow me on Wattpad but, when I added up ALL Views for Gravity Ponies on ALL THREE WEBSITES...last time I checked, we have... over 12,199 reads! Thank you so much! I love you all! And don't worry, there's still 9 chapters left! Also I don't really give shoutouts but I wanna give a shoutout and a thank you to someone who has been here since the beginning and follows the story on , follows me Polyvore, and makes art for me on DeviantArt. She makes amazing Fanart for this book and I want to give her a proper Shoutout. Her name on is BronieFan2003! THANK YOU SO MUCH! My day is literally brightened when I see the art on DA you make. Her accounts are: lpslouise on Polyvore and LABronie on DeviantArt. Just wanted to say thank you and thank you all so much for reading this book! I love you all! Next chapter is basically pre-written on a paper that I need to find and hint, it's a fun one. Hope you enjoy!**

**PS: Over 4,000 WORDS! Dang, that means it's the longest chapter ever~! Well on anyway. The next chapter doesn't have much TwiDip, but the three girls return, x3**


	13. Important! Author's Note

**Hey guys, long time no talk. So, I'm going to explain something, but don't freak out until the end. So I've been trying to write the next chapter, but I honestly don't feel inspired though. I do for a bit but not enough. The reason why is that I hate my old writing style, and that I don't feel comfortable. Each chapter seems happy and cheerful, which I love but it's not me exactly. I tried to do that for every age to read, and I will still do that. But, after talking to some of my friends, I've finally decided what to do. I'm going to go back on each chapter, and rewrite it. I will add things in to make them more my style. I will make more character descriptions. I will add more times where it describes people getting hurt. I will make it more me. Don't worry, I will still try to make it PG but at the same time, not. There will be no sexual themes, or (much) cussing. So yep. This might take a while but by doing this, I will feel so much more comfortable with writing the story. Anyway, sorry! Bye everyone!**


End file.
